Vida Después de la Guerra
by Malfoys red-haired lover
Summary: NOTA:Spoiler del 7 libro sobre los sentimientos y pensamientos de Harry después de la batalla final.La lucha ha terminado y Harry ahora debe enfrentarse a la toma de decisiones sobre su vida y sus sentimientos. Descubre lo que pasó en esos 19 años.
1. pensamientos

_Ésta es una versión especial, creada por mí, sobre un episodio ausente en el último libro de Harry Potter. Espero que les guste._

"Vida Después de la Guerra"

Harry abandonó la oficina del director momentos después que sus amigos salieran. Había permanecido un momento más contemplando la oficina de las personas que habían marcado su vida, que a cada momento habían estado a su lado. El Dumbledore dentro del cuadro le agradeció gentilmente mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas antes de que Harry saliera. Melancólico miró los pasillos del lugar que siempre había considerado su hogar; semidestruido, lleno de escombros, polvo y algunas veces encontraba rastros de sangre.

Aquel año había sido completamente espeluznante, y ahora, al final del camino en el que el destino había quedado marcado, sintió el peso de todo aquello sobre su cuerpo. Había sufrido tantas pérdidas, dolor, decepción, frustración y desesperación, demasiadas cosas en la vida y mente de un muchacho de diecisiete años, pero éste había sido su destino, y desde hace mucho tiempo lo había aceptado.

Su camino terminó en las escaleras principales que estaban destruidas. Podía escuchar a las personas dentro del Gran Comedor, voces animadas comentaban con dejos de alivio ahora que la guerra había terminado y el régimen de oscuridad de Lord Voldemort había caído en el olvido. En medio del vestíbulo se encontraba la familia Malfoy, aún conversando entre ellos, demasiado cansados y resignados como para atreverse a levantarse en contra de alguien. Harry se acercó a la familia con una duda aún volando en su agotada mente. Los Malfoy levantaron su vista hacia él, sin el absoluto rastro de desprecio o rencor en ellos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz cansada dirigiéndose expresamente hacia Narcisa Malfoy- ¿Por qué no me entregaron en el bosque?- Narcisa lo miró tranquilamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-tu voz- respondió ella- tus palabras me hicieron comprender que Draco estaba aquí y aún a salvo, de inmediato supe que tú de alguna manera te habías encontrado con él y que estaba bien- contestó mientras una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho- Draco nos ha contado lo que pasó y nunca terminaré de agradecerte lo que hiciste por él. Lo ayudaste aunque no tenías que hacerlo, ese solo me demuestra la grandeza de tu corazón Harry Potter- y sin esperárselo la bella mujer rubia lo rodeó en un abrazo cálido

-bien hecho muchacho, hay un gran mago en ti- fueron las palabras de Lucius Malfoy, Draco solo asintió pero el agradecimiento hacia Harry se notaba en su mirada

Los Malfoy se alejaron mientras abrazaban a su hijo, alegres de que la terrible pesadilla hubiera terminado. Harry de alejó del Gran Comedor, quería alejarse de esas mareas de una alegría que no llenaba completamente su cuerpo. Salió hacia los exteriores de la escuela hasta situarse cerca del lago. El sol comenzaba a pintarse en el horizonte dejado rojizos reflejos en el agua que se movía tranquilamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se giró hasta quedar de frente al castillo, que estaba siendo iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol, a pesar de la enorme batalla que acababa de llevarse a cabo en él, el edificio seguía en pie, tan imponente y hermoso como siempre lo había sido y pese a que había sufrido daños notables en las últimas horas.

Harry se sentó en el pasto de frente hacia el lago mientras sus ojos se llenaban de dolorosas lágrimas que no fue capaz de oprimir más. La gran batalla en contra de Lord Voldemort al fin había llegado a su fin saliendo el nombre de Harry Potter en alto como el gran vencedor del mago oscuro y sin embargo no podía evitar ese vacío que sentía en su interior. Tantas personas que habían salido perjudicadas gracias a esta maldita guerra…. Sus rostros se paseaban frente a sus ojos: James y Lily Potter, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Snape y Fred. Ellos eran los verdaderos héroes de aquella batalla. Y sin embargo habían dejado tanto atrás de ellos apoyando un ideal que descansaba sobre los hombros de Harry. Fred había muerto tan joven, sin haber vivido lo suficiente para descubrir lo que era realmente la vida, dejando solo a su colega y gemelo en sus bromas y en su tienda que iba en progreso. No sabía como podría mirar de nuevo a alguien de la familia Weasley cuando se sentía tan responsable por la pérdida de aquel hijo. Y por su puesto no dejaba de lado al pequeño Ted, hijo de Lupin y Tonks, destinado a crecer sin el amor de sus padres, justo como él lo había hecho. Pero soltó al aire un juramento de que se convertiría en el ángel guardián y guía de aquel pequeño, cuyos padres habían luchado hasta el fin por asegurarle una vida mejor.

Bajó la cabeza aún recordando los rostros de sus seres queridos conjurados gracias a la piedra, la reliquia, en aquel momento en el que había decidido entregarse a aquella maldición de la que había escapado diecisiete años atrás. Una mano tierna y cálida se posó en su hombro y él giró su vista hasta toparse con Ginny hincada a su lado y una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía heridas en el rostro que no eran serias pero seguía luciendo tan guapa como siempre. Se agachó y abrazó a Harry con todo el sentimiento posible, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-perdóname Ginny- sollozó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- no pude hacer nada-

-tranquilo- murmuró ella mientras acariciaba la nuca de Harry

-no tengo coraje para ver a tu familia a la cara, me siento responsable. Ni siquiera sé como mirarte Ginny ¡por favor perdóname!- la pelirroja se separó de él, y por primera vez, Harry la vio llorar

-mamá y papá no están en absoluto molestos contigo, mucho menos piensan que eres responsable de lo que pasó- su voz se quebró- todos sabíamos el riesgo de permanecer en esta lucha y Fred siempre estuvo dispuesto a intervenir sin el menor temor de los resultados. Él siempre creyó en ti. Harry: las pérdidas que ha traído esta guerra son irreparables en verdad, nunca se esperó menos, pero todos ellos tenían esperanza en ti y estuvieron siempre a tu lado apoyándote para que lograras triunfar sobre Voldemort, y así fue. Sus muertes no fueron en vano pues el objetivo se ha logrado. Todos ellos te amaban mucho y estaban muy orgullosos de ti, como lo están todos, como lo estoy yo- terminó acariciando la mejilla de Harry

Tomados de la mano, regresaron al interior del castillo, hasta el Gran Comedor en el que nuevamente fue recibido con aplausos, palmadas en el hombro, sonrisas y palabras de aliento. Los señores Weasley le abrazaron cariñosamente y Molly beso dulcemente su mejilla con lágrimas en los ojos. Aspiró profundamente saludando a la vida y la alegría lo llenó por completo recordando las palabras de Ginny. Todos aquellos caídos habían confiado en él y les había correspondido esa lealtad y sentimiento. Todos ellos le habían regalado la vida a la que se aferraba ahora con alegría y siempre les recordaría agradecido.

Miró de nuevo a la gente reunida allí junto a él. Su familia. Vio los rostros de sus compañeros y sus amigos. Ron y Hermione, sus complices, amigos y hermanos; los señores Weasley, sus padres; Ginny, a la que aún tomaba su mano la cual sujetó fuertemente mientras le sonreía; sus compañeros de escuela, leales amigos; sus profesores que le sonreían orgullosos, sus eternas guías.

Su vida ahora podía continuar, tan pacífica y feliz como siempre había deseado, junto a la gente que quería y a aquellos que se habían ido en su corazón. Seguiría adelante gracias a todos ellos. Viviría. Seguiría con la maravillosa vida, el Elegido, el niño que vivió. No. Seguiría adelante el joven que vivió, el joven que venció.


	2. Calma, tras la batalla

Bueno, al fin la espera ha terminado y aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y espero que disfruten la historia.

Y ya saben la letanía, de que Harry Potter ni nada a su alrededor me pertenece, todo es en base a la novela escrita por Rowling.

**NOTA**: Al final del capítulo y del espacio en el que contestaré sus reviews, habrá uno en especial, el cual muchas de ustedes conocen, al que contestaré muy especialmente, las invito a leerlo las que están interesadas por que el review no va solamente dirigido a mi.

Capítulo #2 "calma, tras la batalla"

Harry no tardó en escabullirse del Gran Comedor, escapando de la gran cantidad de gente que aún estaba reunida en el lugar. Su siguiente destino era una confortable cama a la que no había regresado ese año. Quizás después pudiera escabullirse a las cocinas a probar algo, pero por el momento el cansancio era demasiado.

Se acercó al pasillo de la dama gorda en el que las personas dentro de los cuadros también estaban moviéndose. La propia dama, guardiana de la puerta de la sala común, aún estaba agitada y le miró atentamente en cuanto se acercó. La observó fijamente mientras caía en cuenta de que no tenía ninguna contraseña. La dama le sonrió ampliamente antes de cederle el paso sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

La sala común estaba prácticamente intacta, salvo por los libros desordenados en la mesa central, las puertas abiertas y baúles a medio empacar, prueba del alboroto formado cuando los alumnos fueron informados a media noche sobre la batalla y la urgencia de evacuar. Harry subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicos que había compartido con sus amigos, el cual estaba impecable, pues ninguno de ellos había habitado ese lugar hacía cierto tiempo.

Se dirigió a su cama, la que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y se recostó, escuchando el sonido de su propia respiración y afuera a las aves que entonaban una alegre y pacífica melodía. El dolor de cabeza se apareció obligándolo a incorporarse, y tratando de aminorar el dolor, se recargó sobre la cabecera de la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Harry?- escuchó una voz femenina muy conocida y al entreabrir los ojos comprobó que se trataba de Hermione- ¿estás bien?- preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama

Hermione tampoco tenía muy buen semblante, pues tenía heridas en el rostro, su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, su ropa rasgada, desaliñada, y sus ojos mostraban todo el cansancio acumulado junto con rastros de las lágrimas que había vertido a lo largo de la noche.

-sí- murmuró Harry- solo quería descansar un poco- se formó un breve silencio que él mismo rompió- ¿cómo está Ron?-

-dentro de lo que cabe, está bien, lo está llevando bien pero no quiere separarse de su madre, ella está muy decaída-

-lo imagino- suspiró- por eso les pedí que no intervinieran, quería hacerme cargo de esto yo mismo, quería evitar que todo esto pasara y por ello me siento culpable-

-nadie ha dudado de tus intenciones de apartarnos a todos Harry- aclaró Hermione mirándolo seriamente- pero tampoco podrías haber hecho todo tú solo, fue elección de todos nosotros el permanecer a tu lado luchando, y además, tú no hubieras podido detener a Fred en su determinación de intervenir-

-lo sé- comentó exasperado llevándose las manos a las sienes- pero entiéndeme por favor-

-lo hago Harry, pero no puedes culparte por esto, era inevitable-

Se formó un nuevo silencio en el que Hermione se dedicó a estudiar el rostro de Harry, y él por su parte, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. No sabía que era peor, el cansancio, el dolor de cabeza o la mirada de Hermione, pero por suerte ella decidió hablar.

-muy bien, te dejaré descansar- terminó ella poniéndose de pie- pero por favor Harry, no te olvides de los que estamos aquí y que te apreciamos- pronunció antes de salir por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí

Enfadado se arrojó de nuevo a la cama con el dolor aún punzando en su cabeza al igual que miles de ideas que cruzaban por su mente a cada momento. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada tratando de disiparse y relajarse y al cabo de una hora comenzó a liberarse de la tensión, aunque aún no podía conciliar el sueño. En ese momento, una suave y cálida mano acarició su cabeza y lentamente levantó la mirada.

-hola- saludó Ginny sonriendo, sentada al borde de la cama con un plato en la mano que contenía una porción de pastel de carne y riñones- no vi que probaras alimento así que creí que querrías comer algo. Kreacher dijo que te lo debía- comentó señalando el plato- no sé que habrán hecho con él pero se dirige a ti de una forma extrañamente respetuosa-

Harry le sonrió de vuelta aceptando el plato y recordando los días que había pasado junto con Ron y Hermione en Grimmauld Place y en su "reconciliación" con el elfo de la familia Black, el cual había heredado de Sirius. Suspiró cansado y comenzó a comer, pronto el dolor de cabeza desapareció, sus energías regresaban y se recordó premiar a Kreacher por tan valiosa atención. La presencia de Ginny lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo y sintió sobre él su mirada. Alzó la vista hasta cruzarse con la de ella, llena de cariño y paz.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó ella con suma tranquilidad

-no lo sé, tengo la cabeza hecha un nudo-

-imagino lo duro que deben haber sido estos meses, pero ya todo ha terminado- comentó antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y fijar su vista hacia la ventana en la que se podía ver un bello paisaje de los terrenos de la escuela- mamá y papá quieren que vengas con nosotros-

Harry levantó su vista hacia el rostro de ella que no había dejado de mirar por la ventana. La muchacha tenía los ojos rojos y tristes fijos en un punto, y esa imagen fue suficiente para despertar en él unos enormes deseos de abrazarla fuertemente. Pronto eso fue lo que hizo y la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo resguardándose en ese cobijo. Harry la acercó más y la recostó junto a él mientras Ginny sepultaba su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro. Harry se dedicó a acariciar su hombro y espalda para tranquilizarla, y pronto, ambos chicos quedaron dormidos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry de pronto se encontró en el lugar que reconoció como King´s cross. Estaba parado en medio de la estación buscando con la mirada en aquel lugar vacío. Pronto se acercaron a él una serie de figuras que no pudo distinguir hasta que gradualmente empezaron a tomar forma mientras se acercaban más a él. Ahí frente a sus ojos estaban todos y cada uno de los que le habían ayudado, apoyado y amado.

El grupo estaba encabezado por las figuras de sus padres James y Lily. Ahí mismo estaba Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Snape, Dobby, Moody y Cedric Diggory. Todos ellos le sonrieron ampliamente y le rodearon mientras palmeaban sus hombros felicitándole.

-¡Harry, lo lograste!- dijo James con la mano en el hombro de su hijo

-¡estamos muy orgullosos!- le sonrió su madre antes de besar su mejilla

-¡eres digno hijo de tu padre y ahijado mío!- rió Sirius parado justo al lado de James

-de verdad, muy bien hecho Harry- dijo Lupin- fuiste muy valiente-

-todo un tigre ciertamente- rió Tonks- pero no creas que se nos ha olvidado lo que te pedimos, aún queremos que seas el padrino de Ted, lo serás ¿verdad?-

-no se preocupen- comentó Harry-prometo ocuparme de él-

-muchas gracias Harry- sonrieron ambos

-Harry, de nuevo te agradezco- habló Dumbledore, el cual estaba de pie frente a él- eres un gran mago como siempre lo supuse y lograste vencer. Es ahora cuando nosotros debemos partir, pero solo queríamos felicitarte y recordarte que nosotros siempre estaremos aquí- terminó Dumbledore señalando hacia el corazón de Harry- cuídate mucho Harry, y disfruta cada momento de la vida-

-gracias- sonrió el chico, un ruido lejano comenzó a escucharse y en ese momento los rostros sonrientes de los ahí reunidos comenzaron a desvanecerse al igual que el lugar, hasta que quedó sumergido en la oscuridad.

Cierto ruido llegaba hasta sus oídos, y aunque la escuchaba lejana, comenzó a llamar su atención. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y reconoció la habitación de los chicos y a la chica pelirroja recostada a su lado y quien también había comenzado a despertar. La luz que entraba por la ventana le indicó la puesta del sol que había comenzado a tocar el horizonte. El sonido se hizo más claro, proveniente de los exteriores distinguió el ruido provocado por la gente.

Harry y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro confundidos y juntos se acercaron a la ventana junto a la cama y buscaron por los responsables del ruido. Abajo en los terrenos, muchos magos y brujas se aparecían saludándose unos a los otros, buscando por aquellos que habían estado en la batalla contra Voldemort y corroborando los rumores sobre su muerte.

-¿Harry?- la voz de Hermione le llamó detrás de la puerta de la habitación

-entra Hermione- indicó el pelinegro y la cabeza de la castaña se asomó por detrás de la puerta, con el cabello más ordenado, las heridas curadas y ropa limpia se dirigió a ambos mientras depositaba dos paquetes sobre la cama - están llegando muchos magos que se han enterado de la noticia, creo que deberías bajar-

-sinceramente, preferiría quedarme aquí- dijo Harry sentándose sobre la cama en la que hace poco estaba durmiendo, sin el menor ánimo de presentarse a los magos como si hubiera ganado un trofeo en una competencia y deseara sacudir su premio frente a los ojos de todo el mundo

-sé que estás cansado, pero como el vencedor debes dar la cara y no dar motivos para rumores- Harry miró hacia el piso de madera, reconociendo la razón de Hermione, pues ella quería evitar que personajes como Rita Skeeter aprovecharan la oportunidad de afectar la historia de nuevo

-está bien- asintió el muchacho con el único deseo en mente de volver a la cama y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente

-bueno, ambos cámbiense de ropa- indicó entregándoles a cada uno un paquete de los que había dejado sobre la cama y que contenían ropa limpia para ambos

Harry y Ginny se acicalaron un poco y cambiaron de ropa. Junto con Hermione bajaron hasta las escaleras principales del vestíbulo que estaban llenas de gente. Vítores se escucharon en todo el lugar en cuanto el pelinegro se apareció en las escaleras y miles de magos y brujas se le acercaron a estrechar su mano y felicitarle por la victoria. Flashes de fotografías para revistas y periódicos no se hicieron esperar, los reporteros se abrían paso para obtener alguna frase, comentario o fotografía del muchacho.

Durante la siguiente hora, Harry se dio a la tarea de conversar con los reporteros, dándoles la información necesaria para que el mundo mágico estuviera enterado de la verdad de los hechos. La escuela no tardó en llenarse completamente de gente, que curiosos se paseaban por los pasillos, salones y en los mismos terrenos, buscando una palabra con Harry y ver de lejos, bajo una muy estricta seguridad en uno de los salones principales, el cuerpo que había pertenecido al mago oscuro más famoso.

-¡Atención!- llamó la profesora McGonagall parada en las escaleras a una altura apropiada para que todos pudieran verle- el día de mañana se celebrará una ceremonia en honor a los magos caídos en los terrenos de este colegio, y así mismo, cerca del medio día la liberación del cuerpo de Lord Voldemort. Todo el mundo mágico está invitado-

La profesora bajó de nuevo al vestíbulo y se perdió de nuevo entre la gente durante largo tiempo en el que Harry no la volvió a ver. Los magos y brujas comenzaron a abandonar el lugar ya entrada la noche, asegurándose de palmear el hombro del pelinegro antes de desaparecer. Harry pudo ver entonces a la profesora McGonagall, quien se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, recibiendo a los padres de aquellos jóvenes que habían muerto, y entre lágrimas, comentaba a los padres la valentía característica de sus hijos y les comunicaba de la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo a la mañana siguiente.

Algunos de los profesores ya se habían dado a la tarea de reparar las áreas del castillo que habían sido afectadas, y en el momento en que el último visitante abandonó el lugar, el resto de los que se encontraban aún en el castillo ayudó con dicha labor. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Charlie y Percy se encontraban afuera, haciendo su labor en los exteriores para dejar los terrenos como antes.

-¿estas bien Ron?- preguntó Harry en cuanto se cruzaron

-si- respondió el pelirrojo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello- es duro, pero estaremos bien-

-me alegro- comentó Harry con una media sonrisa

-¡Harry!- Hagrid se apareció de repente, corrió hacia él y lo rodeó en un abrazo bastante apretado- no había podido verte, Dios me llevé tremendo susto en el bosque y creí que estabas muerto-

-¿en donde has estado Hagrid?- preguntó Harry trabajosamente con el poco aire que entraba en sus pulmones. Hagrid lo soltó

-la profesora McGonagall me envió a Hogsmade para revisar el sitio y además recuperar el cuerpo del profesor Snape. Todo un caos ¿no creen?- Harry bajó la mirada pensativo. Ron y Hermione se miraron un tanto confundidos

-por cierto Harry- intervino Hermione- aún no nos has dicho que fue lo que viste en los recuerdos de Snape- Harry levantó su vista hacia ellos y las penetrantes miradas de los tres reunidos a su lado perforaron su rostro

Harry comenzó a contarles acerca de su visión y que aquello mismo le hizo comprender el verdadero objetivo que debía cumplir. Hagrid, Ron y Hermione le miraban asombrados mientras hablaba, cayendo en cuenta que el hombre a quien siempre habían considerado el ser más desagradable y antipático era absolutamente todo lo contrario. Un amor tan fuerte y duradero lo había llevado a su fin, y lo aceptó gustoso para ayudar y salvar al fragmento viviente de su amor, para que ese pedazo del ser más importante para él no se marchitara.

-pobre Snape- lloró Hermione- debió ser un tormento-

-así que a fin de cuentas todo era planeado- reflexionó Ron- aunque una extraña manera de hacerlo en verdad-

-como si eso importara en cosas así- intervino Hagrid- el señor oscuro era bastante astuto, una mentira de semejante tamaño como la que montó Snape era necesaria para convencerlo, y aún así debió ser estrictamente vigilado-

-lo sé- respondió Ron- es sólo que aún no me lo puedo terminar de creer-Ron soltó un suspiro antes de continuar- bien, iré adentro a ver cómo está mamá-

-iré contigo- soltó Hermione antes de seguir al pelirrojo al interior del castillo

-bueno Harry, yo también debo irme- se despidió Hagrid- Grawp está esperándome y debo llevarle su cena-

-muy bien Hagrid, nos veremos después- se despidió Harry y el gigante desapareció entre lo árboles

Harry se recargó en uno de los árboles más cercanos, inspirando profundamente y dejando que el fresco aire nocturno llenara sus pulmones completamente con una deliciosa sensación de alivio, sintiendo cómo la libertad volaba a su alrededor. De repente, se llevó la mano a la frente y con la yema de los dedos tocó aquella cicatriz, que aunque pequeña e insignificante, le había dado tantos problemas. Era la etiqueta de su fama. Nada pasó, ninguna visión ni dolor.

-¿estás bien Harry?- preguntó Ginny apareciendo frente a él con rostro preocupado

-sí, estoy bien-

-¿estás seguro? No te está doliendo la cicatriz ¿cierto?- el rostro de Ginny reflejaba un miedo enorme al igual que su preocupación mientras lo miraba fijamente

-no te preocupes, solo pensaba- le sonrió comunicándole su tranquilidad, esperando que ella también se calmara. Ginny se le acercó estudiando su rostro atentamente y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Harry- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-estaba aterrada ¿sabes?- comentó ella- cuando te vi inmóvil en brazos de Hagrid, y luego las palabras de Voldemort. Creí que todo había acabado y que te había perdido- hizo un corto silencio y continuó- eres admirable Harry, te entregaste para protegernos a todos-

-pero yo no he dicho…..- comenzó Harry sorprendido

-sé que lo hiciste- lo cortó ella- a pesar de lo que muchos digan, incluso lo que dijo el mismo Voldemort en ese momento, nunca creí que hubieras huido. Sé que te entregaste, por que es el tipo de cosas que tú harías- Ginny se le acercó y juntó su frente con la de él- y me alegra que mi temor no se haya cumplido y sigas aquí, con nosotros-

Harry la acercó y la besó dulcemente mientras la abrazaba en una caricia llena de agradecimiento. Ella por su lado rodeó el cuello del pelinegro con los brazos dejándose llevar. Un par de minutos se quedaron ahí abrazados, como habían deseado desde hacía horas. Las palabras no fueron necesarias en esos momentos, únicamente sentirse cerca el uno del otro. Todo iría bien, de eso no había duda.

-vamos dentro- comenzó Ginny- estas cansado-

Juntos entraron al castillo y subieron de regreso a la sala común en la que se encontraron de nuevo con sus camas, al igual que los demás que rendidos cayeron en un sueño tranquilo. Harry por fin dormiría en calma, tan profundo como no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo y sin ninguna visión o pesadilla perturbando su descanso.

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo. No lo hice más largo por que la actualización hubiera tardado aún más, cosa que no deseo que ocurra, y ahora el colegio me quita mucho tiempo para escribir. Por eso mismo, es posible que los demás capítulos tengan un tamaño similar, para que las actualizaciones sean un poco más ágiles.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, gracias a ellos esta historia continúa, por eso mismo les pido que no nos abandonen a la historia y a mi. Para mí fue importante recibirlos en el pasado y también lo será en el futuro. Espero ver de nuevo todos sus reviews y también espero que les haya gustado.

Reviews:

**No se olviden de la nota que dejé al comienzo del capítulo, después de contestar sus reviews, me detendré en uno en especial cuyo contenido quizá les pueda interesar.**

Valery Ryddle.- loca, tarde o temprano lo ibas a saber, aunque soy culpable de habértelo adelantado, pero más vale que empieces a leer antes de que te lo terminen de arruinar. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos veremos pronto.

Ginny Potter W.- lo sé, a mi también me dolió mucho lo que les pasó, no me puedo creer que Rowling haya matado a mis personajes favoritos. Dan ganas de publicar algo nuevo en el que todos ellos resuciten por que de verdad es horrible siquiera pensarlo. Muchas gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos, espero verte pronto y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Marce Urrutia.- muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pero creí necesario proponer esa votación, por que en verdad necesitaba saber lo que los lectores opinaban de la historia, a veces me cuesta trabajo tomar un tiempo para sentarme a escribir y gracias a las clases se vuelve más difícil, así que quería saber si valía la pena ese esfuerzo o no, pero bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y espero verte pronto.

The gray princess.- aquí te dejo un capítulo más largo como muchos lo pidieron. Te agradezco tus palabras de apoyo y me dio gusto saber que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Con respecto a lo que me dijiste sobre la expresión de mis oraciones, no lo pude evitar. Estaba sensible por que acababa de terminar de leer y pues lo escribí con muchísimo sentimiento, además, la idea original era que sería un one-shoot, pero después me pareció la idea de continuar por que yo también sentí que detalles de lo que pasó después de la lucha faltaban en el libro. Bueno, espero ver tu review de nuevo y que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Marce.- muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. Yo sé que hay personas que hacen este tipo de cosas por mil razones, pero consideré el asunto de la votación como una prueba para esa persona y para mi misma, los reviews de todos los lectores me dejaron aún más claro que mis esfuerzos por traer las actualizaciones no son en vano y que vale la pena seguir haciéndolo. De verdad espero que la historia te haya gustado y espero tu opinión.

Luna de Potter.- de antemano gracias por el review, y te agradezco tu comentario y tus palabras de apoyo. El capítulo esta vez fue más largo pero sé que de cualquier forma siempre hay deseos de más. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y espero ver tu review.

Alisevv.- de verdad me halagó mucho tu comentario y te agradezco eso. Y aquí me tienes, presentándome con el segundo capítulo de la historia, de verdad espero que continúe cumpliendo tus expectativas y espero verte en cada uno de los capítulos que dure este fic, de verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo, reviews como el tuyo me ayudaron a seguir. Gracias.

Hermioneron.- muchas gracias por el review y desde luego por tus comentarios, y yo veo las cosas al igual que tú. Los fans deseamos saber muchas cosas que Rowling se reservó y esto es una manera de conocerlo, como a nosotros nos hubiera gustado que ocurriera, así que aquí tienes mi versión de cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Nos veremos pronto.

Lunaa.- el fic de James, Albus, Lily y Scorpius tendrá que esperar un poco, con el poco tiempo que tengo apenas y logro avanzar algo con una historia, me sería imposible llevar dos por el momento, así que quedará pendiente. Te agradezco mucho el review y me alegra saber que mi trabajo te haya gustado, de verdad lo aprecio mucho y espero ver tu review pronto.

Shadim-samtrom.- como lo pediste, aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo y más largo que el primero, aunque sé que no fue gran cosa lo del tamaño, fue lo mejor que pude hacer con el corto tiempo que me dejan. Espero que te haya gustado. Espero ver tu comentario.

Carolagd.- muchísimas gracias por un comentario tan halagador como el que me dejaste, de verdad me ayudó, como muchos de los que me dejaron. Espero que el nuevo capítulo de la historia te haya gustado y espero poder ver tu comentario.

Martu.- gracias por esa opinión. Nunca esperé, cuando escribí el capítulo, que hiciera llorar a alguien y me sorprendí enterándome de lo contrario, y no fuiste la única que me lo confesó. Me alegró saber que mi forma de escribir te gustara tanto. En cuanto a lo de los Malfoy, lo confieso, soy fanática de ellos, tengo un par de historias Draco/Ginny, me encantó esa pareja. En fin, espero recibir tu comentario y gracias por leer.

Heit.- Muchas gracias, estoy en completo acuerdo contigo en todo lo que dijiste. Sé que habrá personas a las que no les agradará mi forma de trabajar, pero como he dicho, no he torcido el brazo de nadie para que entre y, como dijiste, si no le gusta que no lo lea. Te agradezco el comentario y tu tiempo para escribirlo. También espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y espero seguir viendo más reviews tuyos.

Carito-Potter.- ojala hayas disfrutado el capítulo y agradezco tu review al igual que tu seguimiento con la historia, espero seguir cumpliendo las expectativas de todas, muchas gracias.

Francesca.- Aquí tienes el capítulo que prometí y espero me hagas saber lo que te pareció aunque espero te haya gustado y espero verte por aquí muchas veces más con lindos comentarios como los que me dejaste. Gracias.

Kumi-Muni.- gracias por esa valoración, de corazón espero que les haya gustado la continuación, espero me digas tu opinión del capítulo que ojala te haya gustado, de verdad gracias.

Felias Fénix.- me conmovió tu review, ciertamente nadie tiene derecho a decirle a alguien más el tipo de cosas que yo viví. Mi teoría es que la forma de escribir y expresarse DEBE ser diferente. Ésta persona cree que todo siempre debe tener un patrón, pero no es así. La forma de expresarse de los autores es lo que los hace famosos. Si la forma de escribir fuera siempre igual, entonces el leer sería completamente aburrido, además es una forma de conocer la personalidad del autor y él mismo le da un toque a su obra que la hace especial. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo y espero recibir más reviews tuyos.

Darl Lady.- por supuesto que considero tu opinión, todas y cada unas de las opiniones son consideradas, por que todas son importantes para mi. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y por tu opinión acerca de mi trabajo, valió mucho para mi lo que dijiste y te lo agradezco mucho. Espero recibir pronto tu opinión sobre el capítulo y mil gracias.

Trece.- espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu comentario, todos fueron muy útiles para mi, y no te preocupes que seguiré actualizando. Gracias.

Zelany.- muchas gracias por el review, concuerdo contigo en muchas cosas. Sé que no soy ninguna experta en esto, soy simplemente una fanática que entra a leer y escribir como las miles de personas que visitan ésta página y por eso mismo nadie tiene derecho a decir las cosas que me dijeron, pues yo en ningún momento me di aires de grandeza como si fuera pariente de Shakespeare ni nada por el estilo. Como has dicho, lo hago por mera diversión, distracción, etc y no lo hago con fines de lucro, pero desgraciadamente personas como ésta existen y el toparnos con ellas no lo vamos a poder evitar. Espero que te guste la actualización y espero recibir muchos reviews tuyos.

Roxane Delacoure.- muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu opinión, me alegra saber que te guste y aquí seguiré trabajando en él. En cuanto a lo de tu historia, prometo leerla y dejarte un review, pero te pido paciencia por que debido al tiempo tan limitado que tengo para estas cosas lo tendré que leer poco a poco, pero muchas gracias de verdad.

Ela LoK.- muchas gracias por esa valoración de mi trabajo, comentarios como el tuyo me sacan sonrisas enormes, espero que el segundo capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero y esperaré tu review. Muchas gracias.

Ery Malfoy.- gracias por tu comentario tan lindo y finalmente aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que me hagas saber tu opinión

Maxi.- me conmueve cuando me dicen que mis capítulos las hacen llorar, me alegró saber que te gustara de esa manera y espero que el segundo no haya sido diferente, espero me lo hagas saber. Muchas gracias.

Estrella de la Tarde1.- te entiendo perfectamente, ésta es la primera vez que paso por situaciones como ésta, y no me desanimó en lo absoluto, pero si me molestó bastante. Muchos de los lectores me lo dijeron y tienen mucha razón: son personas ociosas que no saben en que perder su tiempo. Ahora, te invito a pensar algo, si a esa personita que te dejó semejante comentario no le gustan los Harry/Hermione, entonces ¿Qué hacía leyendo esas historias?. Y si he de confesarte algo tu review me ayudó mucho, te invito a que leas el final del que les hablo en la nota, ya entenderás a lo que me refiero. Se las regreso en tu honor, cachetada con guante blanco. Nos veremos pronto.

Pau.- te confeso algo, en ningún momento titubee, pero definitivamente me molestó ese comentario poco constructivo. Quería probarme a mí misma que el enorme esfuerzo que hago para escribir los capítulos se ve recompensado y que a muchas personas les gusta, y de paso, probarle a esa persona que dejó el comentario, que si buscaba hacerme retroceder con sus comentarios, que estaba muy equivocada. Pedí los reviews como manera de probarle que estaba en un error y que no solamente yo sería quien se lo aclarara. Pero bueno, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y espero verte pronto.

Willpotter.- de verdad muchísimas gracias y tienes toda la razón. JK Rowling nos dejó muchas oportunidades a los fanáticos para continuar y eso se lo agradezco. De cierta manera nos dejó vivo el espíritu de Harry Potter por mucho tiempo más y estoy segura de que no lo desaprovecharemos. Agradezco tu opinión de mi trabajo y espero recibir tu review del nuevo capítulo con tu opinión. Gracias.

Anahi.- Tienes toda la razón del mundo!!! Pero, como comenté más arriba, lo que quería hacer era una prueba, más para mi misma que para ésta persona, y de verdad no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Tener como recordatorio que comentarios como ese debo alejarlos por completo de mi mente, por que hay muchas personas ahí apoyándome. Eso fue lo que quise lograr por que, como seguramente ya has leído anteriormente, para mí es difícil conseguir un mínimo de tiempo para sentarme a idear una historia, pero que vale la pena seguir adelante. Debo confesar, cuando llegan comentarios así, te dejan pensando. En lo personal me dejó pensando entre toda la molestia, pues cuando vi que entre los primeros reviews que recibí de entre muchas visitas se encontraba uno así, creí que con un solo capítulo bastaría. Pero los reviews de los lectores me alentaron a querer continuar y me hicieron aferrarme a la idea que tú misma has dicho de seguir solo por mi y así decidí hacerlo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario sobre mi trabajo y espero ver tu review pronto.

**Ahora viene la parte que comenté desde el principio, les invité a leer por que el contenido de esto puede ser de interés para muchos ya que, como dije antes, no va dedicado solamente a mí. Copié la nota tal cual para que todos la puedan leer.**

hola soy hiram  
2007-08-13  
ch 1, anon.

hey wut up? menudos mis huevos, desde hace tiempo he recibido insultos por parte de todos los visitantes de esta pagina. Miren yo soy profesional y tengo un gran don para saber quien y quien no tiene talento. La literatura es algo muy delicado en donde la escencia no solo se rodea frente a fantasias absurdas como tus historietas, sino donde se presta un elemento que hace renacer los sentimientos humanos. Al parecer todas las personas aqui son personas sin cerebro que apoyan a esta mujer que sinceramente tiene la cabeza hueca y no sirve para escribir con el debido respeto. Asi que no vengan con niñerias que yo soy profesional y no saben con quien se estan metiento. Pobres analfabetas, dan lastima

Creo que todos los que han leído este particular review habrán soltado sonora carcajada al igual que yo lo hice. En primer lugar, queridísima Srita. Profesional, si de verdad esperas que la gente te tome en serio debieras dirigirte con respeto hacia el trabajo de las demás personas (se dediquen profesionalmente a esto o no) si es que vagamente te interesa que también se dirijan con respeto hacia tu opinión. Es evidente que la mentirota de que eres "profesional en el medio" es lo más patético que pudiste inventarte en un inútil intento por hacer que mis lectores crean que tu crítica tiene algún fundamento. ¿Qué cómo me di cuenta que es una mentira? Muy fácil, eres profesional pero, ¡para escribir con faltas de ortografía y sintaxis! Por lo tanto tampoco puedes ser una editora ni nadie respetable en el medio. En lugar de valerte de insultos y/o mentiras te invito a que nos compartas algo original de tu autoría y así como tú me criticas, permitas que los demás critiquen CONSTRUCTIVAMENTE tu trabajo, por que para poder criticar, debes permitir que tú también seas criticado. Un verdadero profesional nunca se olvida del respeto hacia el trabajo de los demás porque todos MERECEMOS RESPETO.

…..Me quedé pensando…. ¿qué hace un "profesional con tanto talento," ¡leyendo una página de fan-fics?! Y perdiendo su valioso tiempo y talento creativo, dejando comentarios con tan poco contenido profesional.

Me despido, queridísima epítome de la objetividad, entiendo que debes estar muy ocupada escribiendo el próximo premio Pulitzer aunque lo dudo demasiado. Y como seguramente la señorita profesional ya ha leído todas las obras de García Márquez y Octavio Paz, si es que te parecieron de calidad, deja a un lado tus propias niñerías y te invito a que sigas con la sección amarilla, y la blanca si te da tiempo, y dejes de fastidiar a los demás.

No te molestes en contestar, por que a nadie le va a interesar.


	3. La liberación de Voldemort

Que tal!! Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero disculparme por la demora pero no encontraba momento para sentarme frente a la computadora a escribir. Definitivamente la escuela me absorbe por completo, así que les pido paciencia.

Gracias por sus reviews, espero recibir muchos más por que me fascina leerlos. Gracias.

Ahora si les dejo el capítulo.

Capitulo #3 "La liberación de Voldemort"

Harry despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente tras un profundo sueño. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan tranquilo, con sueños que no involucraban a Voldemort o a ningún otro plan por parte de éste. Reinó en su mente la calma y la tranquilidad, con un sueño tan pacífico que inundó por completo su cuerpo y que lo hizo sentir relajado y completo. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, por lo que calculaba que serían aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana. A su alrededor, en las otras camas descansaban Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean, tan similar a sus despertares en los tiempos de escuela en los que veía a sus amigos durmiendo en sus camas, pero que diferente era esta vez.

-buen día- saludó Ron quien había notado que estaba despierto

-buen día- respondió Harry- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-bien, aunque me duele el cuerpo. No me había sentid así desde que Fred y George me enseñaron a golpear y esquivar bludgers- Ron se incorporó y se estiró levantando los brazos. Harry sonrió

-buen día muchachos- saludó el señor Weasley entrando en la habitación y dirigiéndoles una mirada perdida y llena de tristeza y una voz un tanto apagada- prepárense, que ya casi es hora-

-está bien- asintieron ambos y se incorporaron

El aspecto del señor Weasley no era muy favorable aunque había mejorado un tanto desde la noche anterior. La pérdida de un miembro de aquella familia que consideraba suya había dejado de existir y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse afligido por ver a la familia en aquella situación. Sabía que Hermione tenía razón, sabía que aquello no era culpa suya y que de cualquier manera, todos ellos se hubieran involucrado en el conflicto lo quisiera o no.

Harry pensaba todo esto mientras él y sus amigos se preparaban para la ceremonia. Se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir, usaba un pantalón oscuro, una camisa blanca y un suéter negro sobre ésta, propios para asistir al funeral. Una vez listos bajaron hasta el vestíbulo en el que ya había movimiento, y en el que estaban el resto de los Weasley junto con Hermione. El señor Weasley abrazaba a su esposa, a quien se le notaba que no había dormido nada y a un lado de ellos estaban ubicados los hijos, con las miradas bajas. Ginny estaba a un lado de su madre, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Molly. Aunque usaba un sencillo vestido negro y una diadema del mismo color que adornaba su cabello rojo fuego, seguía luciendo lindísima.

-Buen día- saludaron Harry y Ron al acercarse y recibieron el mismo saludo de parte de los demás

-Harry- llamó Hermione- ya todos lo saben- dijo la castaña mientras sacaba el diario de entre su ropa. En la primera plana del profeta se veía una amplia foto de él, parado sobre la escalinata del vestíbulo y siendo rodeado por los reporteros. Harry tomó el diario y comenzó a leer.

_Hogwarts, campo de batalla_

_Un gran acontecimiento para el mundo mágico se suscitó el día de ayer mientras dormíamos. La esperada batalla contra el señor oscuro tuvo lugar dentro de las instalaciones del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería durante la noche. Un gran grupo de magos, conformado por profesores, alumnos e integrantes de la Orden del Fénix se unieron al joven mago Harry Potter en la lucha en contra de ustedes-saben- quien y sus seguidores._

_Cerca de la media noche, el fugitivo Harry Potter, tras meses de escondite y huidas, hizo su aparición dentro de la escuela frente a profesores y compañeros. Poco después el señor oscuro se apareció en la escuela junto con los mortífagos y en ese momento la batalla dio inicio. _

"_Casi a media noche, Harry se apareció dentro de la escuela, en ese momento todos supimos que el momento del enfrentamiento había llegado" comentó Neville Longbottom, hijo de los difuntos aurores Longbottom y gran amigo de Potter "Un gran alboroto se armó dentro del colegio y, mientras unos se preparaban para luchar, los más jóvenes eran evacuados del sitio". Pero no todo corría tan bien, pues los involucrados comentaron haberse llevado un gran susto ya avanzada la noche: "tras horas de lucha, ustedes-saben-quien concedió un tiempo" comentó Seamus Finnigan, alumno y amigo de Potter " le dio una hora a Harry para entregarse, y nosotros nos concentramos en los heridos, pero cerca de cumplirse la hora, el señor oscuro se apareció en las puertas de la escuela llevando consigo a Harry, quien parecía muerto, alegando que lo había matado"._

_En ese momento la tensión y la frustración llenaron el ambiente, pues la lucha continuó, mientras que los aliados de Potter trataban de asimilar las palabras del señor oscuro. La esperanza escaseaba y el dolor y cansancio aumentaban. Los aliados de Potter daban sus últimos esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie en la lucha que, pensaban, ya estaba perdida. Algo extraño ocurrió y para fortuna de todos Potter no había muerto y se puso de pie para enfrentar por última vez al señor tenebroso._

"_Amigos y compañeros se me unieron en la lucha y eso fue valioso para mi" comentó Potter "cerca del amanecer, cuando se dio ese plazo de una hora, comprendí debido a muchos factores que no solamente debía terminar con todo, sino que yo tampoco podría continuar, fue así que me dirigí al encuentro con Voldemort conciente de lo que debía hacer y dejé que las cosas tomaran el curso que debían tomar". Potter afirma no saber lo que ocurrió pero auque la maldición imperdonable logró alcanzarlo, recuperó el conocimiento y en definitiva, se enfrentó al señor oscuro, y así, en éste último encuentro el mago oscuro encontró su fin. Harry Potter había vencido._

_Por desgracia, en ésta historia, no todo fue perfecto, pues la batalla cobró las vidas de muchos magos y brujas. Enviamos nuestras condolencias a las familias de éstos muchachos que serán recordados como los héroes que fueron. Que la paz los guíe y acompañe, donde quiera que se encuentren._

Harry levantó la mirada del artículo, suspirando levantó los hombros indicando el usual "parece bien". Hermione le sonrió débilmente y el pelinegro perdió su vista entre las personas que se paseaban en el colegio, ataviadas de trajes negros, las madres con pañuelos blancos con los que secaban sus lágrimas y amigos y familiares que se abrazaban y daban frases de aliento.

-la ceremonia dará comienzo- anunció la profesora McGonagall- pasen a los terrenos por favor-

La gente comenzó a salir y a ubicarse cerca de la tumba de Dumbledore, mirando hacia ese lugar con respeto.

-¡Harry!- Kingsley Shaklebot le llamó mientras se acercaba presuroso a ellos- ¿cómo estás muchacho?

-que tal Kingsley- saludó Harry- supongo que vienes a escuchar la ceremonia-

-en realidad, vengo a dar la ceremonia- Harry lo miró confundido- como sabes aún no hay ministro, así que decidieron promoverme, se podría decir que funjo como ministro temporal-

-felicitaciones- contestó Harry sonriendo

-gracias Harry, pero mejor dejaremos la plática para más tarde, debo comenzar- se despidió el hombre mientras salía a los terrenos seguido por Harry quien se ubicó junto a los Weasley

" El día de hoy es una fecha importante para el mundo mágico. No solamente celebramos el triunfo sobre el señor oscuro, sino que también sufrimos pérdidas valiosas. Maravillosos magos cayeron en éste día buscando un ideal que finalmente se ha alcanzado, y su sacrificio nos enseña la perseverancia en la búsqueda de un sueño.

Sé que para las familias que perdieron uno o más miembros, éstas son solo palabras que no podrán cambiar lo que ha sucedido y que atraviesan por un duelo inimaginable para muchos. Por otro lado sé que también existe en ustedes una gran dicha, pues estas personas, estos héroes nos ayudaron a conseguir una vida mejor y un futuro para las generaciones venideras. Sé que ellos están dichosos en donde quiera que estén y eternamente se les agradecerá lo que han hecho por el mundo.

Finalizo ésta ceremonia entregando a las familias y al mundo mágico un reconocimiento, un monumento por éstos héroes que residirá en ésta escuela como eterno recuerdo de su valentía"

Kingsley levantó la varita y junto a la tumba de Dumbledore comenzó a materializarse una estatua. Apareció un ángel de piedra, parado sobre una base, sosteniendo con la mano izquierda una espada que estaba apoyada en el piso, y en la otra mano un corazón. Frente a la estatua estaban las pequeñas placas con los nombres de los magos caídos.

Apagados aplausos siguieron a la estatua y las madres presentes miraban las placas de sus respectivos hijos mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus rostros. El señor Weasley abrazó a su esposa y sus hijos miraban la placa de su hermano con dolor. Ginny contuvo el sollozo y las lágrimas. Ella pensaba que debía contener las lágrimas y contagiar a sus padres de ánimo y alegría, pues de otro modo sería más duro superar esta dura etapa. Harry pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella demostrándole su apoyo.

Harry paseó sus ojos entre las placas reconociendo algunos nombres, hasta que se detuvo en una en especial, de un tamaño un poco más grande y de letras doradas – a diferencia de las demás que eran de bronce – en la que se podía leer el nombre de Severus Snape. Mientras miraba la placa, recordó el Valle de Godric en donde había vivido una vez, y en donde estaban las tumbas de sus padres. De pronto sintió deseos de regresar allí y visitarlas de nuevo, pero en circunstancias diferentes.

Las personas comenzaron a dejar el lugar, otras simplemente se resguardaron en el castillo a esperar por la liberación de Voldemort. El señor Weasley ayudaba a su esposa a mantenerse de pie y juntos entraron al castillo seguidos por sus hijos.

-quiero caminar un poco ¿vienes conmigo?- preguntó Harry al oído de Ginny y ésta asintió

-¿cómo te sientes Harry?- preguntó Ginny. Harry metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos y sintió aquella agradable ventisca que jugaba con el cabello largo de Ginny

-bien- contestó- todo será mejor ahora- Ginny asintió con la cabeza baja, mirando el césped por el que caminaban. Dolía mucho verla así, sobretodo cuando su sonrisa era lo que más le gustaba de ella

-¿ya has decidido que harás?-

-aún no- contestó Harry- necesito ordenar mi cabeza- era lo único que podía contestar. Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, que necesitaba decirle, tantos deseos de besarla… pero ese no era el momento de hacerlo. No debía hacerlo aún. La miró de reojo y descubrió una expresión pensativa en ella- ¿en que piensas?

-solo me preguntaba como sería todo ahora que la historia encontró su fin- Ginny perdió su vista en las aguas del lago que se movían tan hipnotizantes y pacíficas- también pensaba en el hijo de Tonks y Lupin, duele saber la vida que le espera, su abuela es lo único que le queda-

-eso no es verdad- corrigió Harry sonriente- también me tiene a mi, yo seré su padrino como ya me lo habían pedido Lupin y Tonks, y no lo dejaré solo, me ocuparé de él-

-eres muy bueno- sonrió Ginny y Harry le correspondió el gesto

-él no llevará una vida como la mía, aunque no tenga a sus padres al igual que yo, yo me encargaré de que nada le falte-

-me alegra escuchar eso, pero quiero que sepas algo Harry- se hizo un silencio antes de continuar- has pasado por tantas cosas tan duras que no me puedo imaginar ese dolor. No hablo solamente del hecho de haber crecido sin tus padres, sino que perdieras a personas tan valiosas para tus padres y para ti, como lo fueron tu padrino Sirius y Lupin. Pero recuerda que tú tampoco estás solo Harry, tienes amigos, a mi familia y a mí-

-lo sé- suspiró Harry- y saber eso siempre me dio la fuerza que necesitaba- inspiró aire sumamente relajado y continuó- ¿y tú que harás?-

-tampoco lo sé- contestó Ginny- ni siquiera sabemos si la escuela continuará funcionando para el siguiente ciclo, supongo que mientras tanto me quedaré en casa. Mamá nos necesita a todos-

-es duro para ella, uno de sus más grandes temores se cumplió- contestó mientras se pasaba una mano por el desordenado cabello azabache

-lo sé- asintió ella mientras movía las hebras rojo fuego que el viento había pegado a su rostro- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Harry? Sé que a mamá le ayudaría mucho verte en casa-

-supongo- esa respuesta sacó una leve sonrisa de los labios de Ginny que Harry logró percibir

Continuaron caminando un tramo más sin cruzar palabra, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. El medio día ya se acercaba y ellos apenas notaban el tiempo que llevaban paseándose entre los terrenos disfrutándose el uno al otro aunque no cruzaran palabra, pero en realidad no eran necesarias.

-será mejor que regresemos, casi es medio día- comenzó Harry cortando el silencio y aliviado de que tuvieran que regresar, pues más tiempo cerca de ella le haría perder la cordura que tanto le había costado mantener.

Ginny asintió y ambos tomaron su camino de regreso al castillo. Mientras se acercaban pudieron ver la cantidad de gente que se reunía en el lugar. Muchos magos y brujas se dieron cita en el lugar para ver desaparecer el último rastro del señor tenebroso. En cuanto se acercaron, la gente se movió animadamente hacia ellos, señalando particularmente a Harry. Varios se acercaron a él para felicitarle, darle las gracias o simplemente estrechar su mano. Con trabajo salieron de entre la gente y entraron al castillo a buscar al resto de los Weasley.

Los Weasley y Hermione estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, en dónde Harry y Ginny se les unieron. Sus miradas no habían cambiado, la señora Weasley mostraba rastros de haber llorado en ese tiempo, sus ojos cansados e hinchados lo demostraban. El señor Weasley tenía la mirada ida y el rostro algo pálido. Sus hijos tenían el mismo semblante y también se notaba su poco descanso.

-que bueno que llegan- comenzó Hermione quien estaba parada junto a Ron tomada de su mano- estamos por comenzar-

La profesora McGonagall apareció en las puertas del comedor y se acercó a ellos aprisa, haciéndose camino entre la relativamente poca gente reunida ahí.

-Potter- llamó ella en cuento se acercó- será mejor que esperes un poco aquí. Habrá mucha gente y debemos guardar un poco el orden. Kingsley y yo te acompañaremos-

-está bien- asintió él

Cumplido el medio día comenzó a llamarse a la gente a los exteriores de la escuela para dar comienzo al evento. Los Weasley junto con Hermione se adelantaron a la cita, mientras que Harry aguardó por la profesora McGonagall como se le había indicado.

-vamos Potter- indicó la profesora en cuanto se apareció de nuevo acompañada por Kingsley

Los tres juntos salieron del Gran Comedor hacia el vestíbulo. Harry nunca imaginó el número de personas que vería en el lugar, pero la cantidad era impresionante, era como si todo el mundo mágico estuviese reunido ahí. En cuanto su figura se hizo visible en el vestíbulo, la gran masa de gente comenzó a moverse hacia él. Nunca olvidaría todo lo que vio ahí reunido al mismo tiempo, tantas emociones juntas que incluso era sofocante estar en medio de todo. Alegría, agradecimiento, alivio, dolor, tristeza, odio… sintió como todo se conglomeró a su alrededor y esto fue aún más intenso mientras avanzaba.

La profesora y Kingsley se abrían paso trabajosamente entre las personas, pero con trabajo lograron llevar a Harry a los terrenos del colegio, los cuales estaban infestados de gente y en los que también había muchas personas del ministerio y aurores.

La gente se acomodó en los terrenos lo mejor posible, dejando un espacio libre, el cual ocupó Kingsley, y a su alrededor importantes miembros del ministerio, los aurores rodeaban el lugar vigilando.

Kingsley llamó la atención y se hizo el silencio:

"Glorioso y brillante es éste día en verdad para todos nosotros. Un tiempo de horror acaba de terminar y no afectará más nuestras casas ni a nuestras familias. Me gustaría decir que todo ha salido de manera perfecta, pero por desgracia no es así. Muchas vidas se perdieron en éste día, pertenecientes a valerosos magos cuya historia perdurará por siempre. Agradezco a las familias de éstas personas por habernos brindado estos magos que se convirtieron en una luz que mantuvo vivo en todos nosotros una luz de esperanza y les aseguro que nada de esto será olvidado.

Es mi deber en éste día, no solo honrar las memorias de los magos que intervinieron en ésta lucha, sino presentar ante todo el mundo mágico la prueba y logro de su sacrificio. Es gracias a estas personas que la vida misma se nos ha sido devuelta junto a nuestra fe. Es también mi deber honrar a los magos que se mantuvieron firmes en la pelea y a los cuales afortunadamente tenemos el honor de mantener con nosotros. Su coraje y valentía serán una eterna moraleja para nosotros y para el resto de las generaciones que vendrán.

Es así que muestro ante ustedes el logro de éstos magos y brujas que lucharon hasta el fin"

En ese momento aparecieron un grupo de aurores, quienes cargaban el cuerpo del señor oscuro y que colocaron frente a los ojos de todos los ahí reunidos, quienes reaccionaron de diferentes maneras al contemplar lo que una vez fue el mago más temido.

"La lucha finalmente queda sellada con ésta liberación, mostrando el final de un reinado de oscuridad que no cubrirá más al mundo. El señor oscuro fue vencido"

Kinsley y los miembros del ministerio reunidos ahí se colocaron alrededor del cuerpo y juntos levantaron las varitas y de inmediato un mar de llamas violetas cubrieron el cadáver, el cual comenzó a desintegrarse. La gente miraba atentamente la escena mientras el cuerpo era consumido por las llamas poco a poco. Harry miró extrañado esas llamas que con una potencia asombrosa, eliminaban todo a su paso.

-son llamas liberadoras- comentó Hermione a su oído seguramente notando la confusión en Harry- su efecto es definitivo y son usadas para que un cuerpo no pueda volver a ser habitado-

-¿habitado?- repitió él confundido. Hermione inspiro encontrando calma

-quiere decir que los mortífagos no podrán hacer regresar al señor oscuro-

-¿quieres decir que había forma de regresarlo únicamente con su cuerpo?-

-es posible- asintió ella- se creía que tenían ese poder, aunque eso nunca fue comprobado del todo. Con la liberación del cuerpo, no se puede hacer más uso de él pues es consumido totalmente y queda inservible en todos sentidos-

Se formó silencio de nuevo mientras la gente observaba las llamas agotarse tras haber hecho su trabajo.

Aunque desde hace tiempo tenía idea de lo que quería hacer en su futuro, si es que sobrevivía, había demasiadas cosas que poner en orden. Pensó en lo que Ginny había dicho unas horas antes y quizás la opción de regresar a la Madriguera no era tan mala después de todo, ya que ése era y sería su único hogar además de Hogwarts.

**Fin del chap.**

Sé que recibiré muchos reclamos por la tardanza y además por la corta extensión del capítulo, pero aunque no lo crean fue un verdadero triunfo poder terminarlo. Dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, además no tengo planeado abandonar la historia, siempre la actualizaré aunque llegue a tardarme un poco, pero pueden estar seguros de que siempre lo haré.

Reviews:

Marce Urrutia.- muchísimas gracias por tus reviews apoyándonos a la historia y a mí. Tarde un poco con la actualización por muchísimas cosas que tuve que hacer (como maestra imagino que debes saber a lo que me refiero). Me han dejado muchísimos trabajos, tareas, exámenes pesados y además tuve que preparar una obra de la que, por supuesto, me involucré en el guión y que ha salido muy bien. Espero que la actualización te haya gustado y espero ver más reviews tuyos. Gracias.

Rosycarmen.- Te agradezco el comentario y el entusiasmo con el que lo escribiste. Respecto a tu sugerencia de que Ginny tenga más participación, no te preocupes que por algo la historia es un Harry/Ginny, solo quise darle al comienzo un toque de lo que pensaba y sentía Harry independientemente de su relación con ella, y de lo que Ginny estaba pasando en esos momentos. Pronto vendrá más participación de ella, pero puedes estar segura de que la habrá. Espero ver pronto tu review.

Estrella de la Tarde1.- Entiendo que mi comentario pudo ser un tanto fuerte, pero creo que yo tampoco merecía todos los comentarios que el/ella dejó. Simplemente quise dejarle claro lo que pienso y darme a respetar, pues sé que no soy una profesional, pero merezco respeto. Siento si eso no te convenció, pero era mi manera de defenderme. Pasando a tu review de la historia, me alegra saber que te siga gustando, a mi también me gusta el rumbo que toma, y lo hago lento con el propósito de acercarme al formato del libro y hacer hincapié en las cosas que a los fans nos gustaría saber. Espero que te haya gustado.

Macaen.- muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que el fic te siga gustando hasta ahora. Espero ver pronto tu review con tu opinión.

Zelany.- Por supuesto. Yo no he dicho que las personas dedicadas en el medio no visiten éstas páginas ¡claro que lo hacen! El punto aquí es que una persona que se dedica a ello trata estos casos con más diplomacia y tienen una forma respetuosa de hacer una crítica de algún trabajo, sea bueno o no. Lo que yo quise dejar claro es que la forma en la que esta persona se expresa no puede ser de una persona respetable, mucho menos de un profesional. Me disculpo si es que alguien lo sintió fuerte pero fue mi manera de responder a sus críticas poco constructivas y comentarios agresivos. Fuera de eso espero que la historia siga convenciéndote. Espero tu review.

Carmen.- Intento hacer los capítulos lo más largos que puedo, pero las cantidades de cosas que tengo que hacer no me dejan mucho para esto, además de que me quitan mucha inspiración. Hago lo mejor que puedo pero aún así, espero que siga saliendo bien. Espero ver tu review con tu opinión de la actualización.

Brown- Potter.- muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me animan mucho cada vez que los leo. Espero que siga cubriendo tus expectativas con éste capítulo y esperaré tu comentario. De nuevo gracias.

Arcano.- Muy buen comentario y valiosa opinión también. Me da gusto saber que disfrutes tanto el fic y que pienses así de él, me halaga mucho de verdad y te lo agradezco. Como bien dijiste, tiene un ritmo lento o pausado, por lo que deberás tener calma para lo que viene. Comenté que el fic cubrirá los 19 años que Rowling dejó volando, así que eso incluye a la familia, la escuela, aventuras etc. Primero hago hincapié en algo que dentro de la historia es muy importante, y esa es la muerte de Voldemort y posterior a ello; los sentimientos de Harry al igual que el de sus amigos y conocidos después de ese momento tan importante y después vendrá el resto. Agradezco tu review y esperaré por el nuevo. Gracias.

Pau.- puedes estar segura que ese lector ya quedó de lado y no me guardé nada de lo que pensé cuando vi su comentario. Le dejé ir todo de lo que pensaba de él y de su crítica y considero que estuvo bien, comentarios como los que dejó no merecían otra cosa. Espero que la historia siga gustándote y también esperaré por tu review. Garcias.


	4. La carta de Lily

Hola de nuevo!!!

De nueva cuenta una disculpa por la demora, pero al fin llegaron mis exámenes finales y eso me tenía sumamente ocupada. Ahora que los he terminado y estoy de merecidas vacaciones he podido regresar con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y seguir recibiendo sus reviews, que me encanta leer.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, espero que la historia les siga gustando, y también espero seguir recibiendo más.

Capítulo #4 "la carta de Lily"

Esa misma noche, la escuela quedó vacía, tras un largo día en el que miles de magos aún llegaban al sitio para cerciorarse de los hechos. Las familias que desde temprano habían llegado se retiraban, los alumnos que habían participado de la batalla partían con sus familias que simplemente buscaban descansar. La profesora McGonagall había anunciado, antes de que todos se marcharan, que aún no había seguridad sobre el funcionamiento de la escuela para el siguiente ciclo, pero que eso se le haría saber más adelante a los alumnos.

Harry por su lado, había decidido ir a la madriguera con el resto de los Weasley, ya que, como se lo hizo saber el señor Weasley, no era seguro que se apareciera en Grimmauld Place o en el Valle de Godric, pues aún había mortífagos libres, buscando venganza. Además, Harry siempre los había considerado como su familia y a aquella casa como su hogar, y ellos le necesitaban ahora.

-me da gusto que hayas tomado esa decisión- comentó Hermione sentada enfrente de él en el Gran Comedor- será un gran apoyo para todos tenerte en casa-

-supongo- asintió Harry- ¿y tú irás a buscar a tus padres?-

-aún no- afirmó ella con tristeza- no quiero que me vean así- comentó refiriéndose a su estado físico y emocional- también iré a la Madriguera por un tiempo-

-supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora- Hermione asintió dándole la razón

-chicos- llamó el señor Weasley- pronto nos iremos, será mejor que traigan sus baúles-

Harry y Hermione salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron a la torre de Gryffindor en la que estaban las pocas cosas que habían cargado en su travesía. Harry entró en la habitación de los chicos y tomó sus cosas esparcidas en la cama y la mesita de noche. Buscó por el mapa del merodeador que se encontraba abierto sobre la cama, y ahí pudo ver el nombre de las pocas personas que se encontraban en el castillo.

Quieto y sólo en los terrenos del colegio estaba el letrero con el nombre de Ginny, Harry se asomó por la ventana del dormitorio y efectivamente, la vio en los terrenos, de pie frente a la estatua a la que miraba fijamente. Recordó las muchas veces que había hecho la misma rutina a lo largo de aquel año, en el que el letrero con aquel nombre eran su consuelo y compañía. Ver que ella se paseaba por el castillo, de salón en salón, le hacían sentir más tranquilo auque su situación fuese de lo más deplorable. Harry salió de la habitación, bajó hasta el vestíbulo en el que dejó sus cosas y salió del castillo. Caminó hasta ella y se paró a su lado.

-él siempre me protegió mucho- comentó Ginny mirando fijamente la placa de Fred, sabiendo que él estaba junto a ella- siempre me decía que era su hermana favorita- silencio- de haber sabido lo que pasaría…….. Él me sacó de aquel pasillo, ni él ni Percy me dejaron quedarme, me ordenaron ir con mamá y papá- Ginny bajó la mirada reprimiendo cualquier sollozo que intentase salir y Harry la abrazó conmovido

-lo seguirá haciendo- afirmó Harry- no pienses que se ha ido por que no es así, te protegerá siempre-

-gracias- asintió ella con media sonrisa- ¿y tu Harry? ¿Cómo te enfrentaste a la muerte de Sirius? Es lo más cercano que tenías a un padre-

-no fue fácil- admitió él- he perdido a tantas personas importantes que pronto ese dolor lo aprendí a controlar. No digo que lo olvidarás por que eso es imposible, simplemente aprendes a enfrentarte a él y levantarte de nuevo- suspiró nostálgico- se siente una inmensa impotencia al principio, después fuerte ira y dolor, y al final mucha soledad- Ginny lo miraba fijamente, atenta y dolida ante ésa explicación- pero no pasará, tu familia y tú son fuertes y unidos, todo es cuestión de tiempo-

Harry buscaba más para decir, algo que lograra una sonrisa en la muchacha pero entendía lo sensible que se encontraba en ése momento, y quizás lo que tenía para decir despertaría más emociones de las necesarias. Debía pasar más tiempo antes de que dijera todo lo que necesitaba contarle, que todo ese dolor se calmara y las cosas se recuperaran.

-¡Harry, Ginny vamos!- llamó de pronto el señor Weasley interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos- ¿han visto a Ron y Hermione?-

Harry y Ginny se miraron uno al otro antes de negar con un movimiento de cabeza. Harry sonrió pensado en la nueva pareja. No quería imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo los dos solos en alguna parte del castillo. Les dejó su intimidad incluso en sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitar sonreír divertido. Ginny lo miró sonreír un tanto confundida. Aunque sabía que Ginny sospechaba del mutuo afecto entre Ron y Hermione, las circunstancias no permitieron que la pareja anunciara de ello a la familia, por lo que éste hecho aún era desconocido para todos ellos, y aunque la pelirroja lo miraba suplicante, decidió fingir que no sabía nada. Esa noticia no le correspondía darla y aquel tampoco era el momento.

Entraron de nuevo al castillo en el que los Weasley estaban reunidos unto con los desaparecidos Ron y Hermione. Se despidieron de los profesores reunidos allí, al igual que de los miembros del ministerio que aún daban rondas por la escuela y se aparecieron de regreso en la Madriguera. Los señores Weasley decidieron subir a descansar a su habitación, mientras que los hermanos se repartían en diferentes actividades.

-prepararé un poco de té- informó Ginny- a mamá y papá les hará bien. Quizás hacer el almuerzo también sea buena idea-

-te ayudaremos- dijo Hermione y Ron asintió

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina y Ginny comenzó a preparar el té, mientras Hermione comenzó a preparar unos sencillos sándwiches. Harry y Ron tomaron asiento en la mesa y en ese momento Hermione le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Ron y éste nervioso llamó la atención de Harry.

-¿me acompañarías un momento?- Harry asintió mientras el pelirrojo lo guiaba hacia el jardín por la puerta de la cocina

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry una vez fuera

-toma- dijo Ron extendiéndole un pergamino. Harry lo tomó y lo abrió, y sorprendido miró de nuevo a Ron esperando por una explicación- fue idea de Hermione- se defendió- creímos que quizás esto te serviría-

-yo…… bueno, gracias- dijo el pelinegro a lo que Ron sonrió- espera- dijo después de un momento- ¿es por esto que estaban desaparecidos?- inquirió señalando el pergamino, Ron se sonrojó ligeramente y nervioso asintió

-lo encontramos en las mazmorras-

-ya veo, pues…. De nuevo gracias-

El pergamino era ni más ni menos que una carta en la cual reconoció la fina caligrafía de su madre. No pudo esconder su emoción al tener en sus manos una parte de ella. Así que, si aquella carta estaba en las mazmorras de la escuela, eso solo significaba que pertenecía a Snape y que Ron y Hermione habían estado en su despacho. Mentalmente les agradeció el gesto y comenzó a leer el contenido de aquella carta con detenimiento.

_Querido Sev:_

_¡Que gusto me dio recibir tu carta! Hacía un poco de tiempo que no nos comunicábamos pero imagino el desgaste que representa Hogwarts. Aún recuerdo los años de escuela así que no me extraña la cantidad de trabajo que pueden ser los alumnos._

_Me alegra saber que pese al intenso trabajo, te sientas cómodo enseñando y sobretodo que no te olvides de tus amigos para enviarles alguna carta. Respecto a lo que me preguntaste, todo marcha de maravilla, al fin hemos logrado instalarnos en casa y hemos comenzado a comprar varios muebles ¡quedará hermosa! Así que no tienes de que preocuparte, ya sabes como soy, nada me ha faltado y James es muy bueno conmigo, estoy segura de que todo marchará muy bien._

_Querido amigo, otra razón de ésta carta es por que hay algo que deseo comunicarte, una enorme alegría que quiero compartir contigo y es que… ¡estoy embarazada! Estoy muy emocionada con la noticia y James se quedó mudo de la emoción en cuanto se enteró. Ambos queremos que sea un niño y James solo habla de las habilidades en Quidditch que tendrá el pequeño. También hemos pensado en como llamarlo y hemos acordado que si es niño como queremos, lo llamaremos con el nombre de mi padre y el del padre del pequeño: Harry James Potter._

_Me despido amigo mío, no sin antes enviarte mis saludos y un enorme abrazo, espero que la carta no tarde mucho en llegar y espero recibir más noticias tuyas. Me emociona mucho recibir tus cartas y espero que todo marche tan bien como hasta ahora. Cuídate y mucha suerte._

_Te quiere tu amiga:_

_Lily Potter_

Harry cerró la carta en cuanto terminó de leer. Dicen que nunca terminas de descubrir cosas nuevas. Él acababa de descubrir un poco más sobre sus padres y lo mucho que les emocionó su nacimiento, sin mencionar que ahora sabía no sólo que su segundo nombre era de su padre, sino que el primero era de su abuelo. Levantó la mirada al cielo y respiró hondo, una nueva sonrisa llenó su rostro y con ella regreso al interior de la casa. Al entrar en la cocina, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados en la mesa tomando cada uno una taza de té. Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny y sonrió a sus amigos en agradecimiento.

Un par de semanas transcurrió sin novedad, los hermanos Weasley se repartían las actividades de la casa, ya que la señora Weasley aún no estaba en condiciones de ocuparse de nada. Había estado en cama la mayor parte del tiempo y ocasionalmente se levantaba a hacer algunas cosas. Ginny y Hermione se ocupaban de cocinar, lavar vajilla y algo de limpieza, mientras que a Harry y Ron les tocaban otras actividades más fuertes como reparaciones, algo de limpieza también y orden.

Ese lunes, Harry y Ron acomodaban con cierta desgana la vajilla en los estantes de los muebles mientras Ginny y Hermione se encargaban de preparar el almuerzo.

-¿Qué haces Hermione?- preguntó de repente Ginny mientras la castaña metía la cabeza entre las especias

-busco unos ingredientes- aclaró ella

-agita tu varita y ya está- rió

-quiero hacerlo al modo muggle, hay una receta de mamá muy sencilla para pescado-

-como quieras- asintió la pelirroja

-no entiendo para que te complicas la vida, si usaras tu varita terminarías pronto- comentó Ron guardando el último plato

-pero no es la misma calidad, así hay mayor cuidado en cada detalle y el sabor es diferente, ¿cierto Harry?-

-supongo- respondió él restando importancia a la plática

Un ruido entonces llamó la atención de todos. Una lechuza color marrón estaba parada en el alféizar de la ventana. Harry abrió la ventana y la lechuza entró volando y se paró en la mesa. En sus patas cargaba una carta que Ron retiró y desdobló.

-vaya- comentó el pelirrojo leyendo el contenido

-¿Qué dice?- incitó Hermione

-es de la academia de aurores- comenzó el pelirrojo- Harry, saben que tú y yo deseábamos convertirnos en aurores y están mandando una invitación para que nos inscribamos. Piden una confirmación y enviar ciertos datos en caso de que estemos interesados-

-cielos, es una gran oportunidad- sonrió la castaña

-siguen lloviendo sorpresas… ¡ouch!- la lechuza había mordido el dedo de Ron al no recibir su recompensa por entregar la carta- maldita lechuza- pronunció mientras le extendía una galleta de las que estaban sobre la mesa y la lechuza emprendió vuelo

Harry, quien había estado observando el piso en una pose pensativa, desvió su mirada hasta que se encontró con la de Ginny, ella al no poder sostenerle la mirada, dejó el cucharón sobre la mesa y ágilmente salió de la cocina. Harry salió rápidamente tras ella y la alcanzó en las escaleras.

-espera- la llamó mientras detenían el paso frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella. Buscando privacidad, él abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-nada- suspiró ella- siento tristeza de tener que despedirme de ustedes por tanto tiempo, sobretodo después de todo lo que ha pasado- rió ligeramente- no me hagas caso, supongo que estoy un poco sensible-

-¿segura que todo está bien?- no recibió respuesta. Ginny miraba fijamente el piso pero con un gesto de seguridad comenzó a hablar

-Harry- llamó- sé que quizás no sea el momento adecuado, pero hay mucho que necesito decir y creo que es necesario que lo oigas- suspiró tomando valor y le enfrentó con la mirada- Te he amado sin remedio desde hace mucho tiempo y eso no ha cambiado en nada pese a las circunstancias, pero también entiendo los planes que tenías y las cosas que quieres hacer. Un auror siempre fue tu opción para el futuro y se te está dando la oportunidad de hacerlo. Supongo que a eso se le llaman prioridades. Por ahora cada uno debe tomar su camino y hacer todo lo que debemos hacer. El destino dirá después lo que debemos esperar-

Harry la miró sorprendido y examinó con cuidado su rostro. Tampoco podía ocultar sus sentimientos por ella, pero también creía que debían separarse por el momento y formarse completamente en todo lo que querían alcanzar. Habría tiempo más adelante para aclarar cosas, pero ambos necesitaban ordenar sus vidas ahora.

-yo también lo creo- contestó al fin-Concuerdo en lo que m has dicho, hay mucho que tenemos que ordenar en nuestras vidas. Gracias por decirme todo esto Ginny, de verdad lo aprecio mucho- Harry se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para salir- yo también tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero tendrán que esperar para un mejor momento- le sonrió a la muchacha antes de abandonar la habitación

Y no bromeaba, miles de cosas tenía para decirle a Ginny, por que pese a todo, la seguía queriendo con la misma intensidad. Debían tomar otros caminos, por lo pronto a él lo esperaba la academia, en la que deseaba convertirse en un excelente auror. Una vez que regresara pondrían todo en claro respecto a ellos, y por lo pronto, lo único que no le perdonaría serían las cartas. Ella tendría que escribirle un par de veces a la semana y él de la misma manera, ésa era su única condición. Aunque no se vieran, estarían en contacto contándose sobre sus experiencias.

**Fin del chap.**

Muy corto, lo sé, se hace lo mejor que se puede. De verdad les agradezco a todos su apoyo y que sigan leyendo esta historia. Espero que todos me escriban más reviews, y espero recibir nuevos por que me encanta leerlos y me ayudan a continuar, son importantes para mi. Muchas gracias a todos.

Reviews:

Kotte-potter.- muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu opinión. Espero que me escribas uno nuevo con tu opinión sobre el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te siga gustando, y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Belu.- Gracias por tu review. Sé que tendré muchos errores por ahí pero bueno, tampoco digo que soy la gran maravilla en esto, suele pasar. Además muchas veces lo hago muy rápido y la revisión de la ortografía es rápida por lo que no reparo en algunos errores. Mientras se entienda el sentido de la narración me doy por bien servida. Pero gracias por tus observaciones, las tomaré en cuenta y haré lo posible por revisarlas en los futuros capítulos aunque puede que se me escapen algunos errores por ahí. Espero que me dejes tu comentario del capítulo y gracias de nuevo.

Will Potter.- por supuesto que nunca tiraré la toalla. Siempre aclaro a los lectores que nunca olvido las historias, pero que es probable que tarde con las actualizaciones por que la escuela me absorbe todo el tiempo y tengo que redactar los capítulos de a momentos que me llego a desligar un poco de mis actividades. Así que no desesperes por que seguiré actualizando, con sus debidas tardanzas, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y también espero tu review. Gracias.

Arcano.- Muchísimas gracias, de verdad aprecio todo su apoyo y comprensión. Yo actualizaría todos los días encantada de la vida, pero como dijo Ginny, desgraciadamente hay prioridades y la escuela es la escuela. Sé que seguramente habrás leído de nuevo la historia completa por que se olvida el contenido, lo siento por eso pero, lo bueno es que son de buen tamaño, así que supongo que no te toma mucho tiempo. De igual manera agradezco tu paciencia en ese aspecto y ojala te siga gustando el rumbo y el estilo del fic.

Celina.- Actualicé lo más rápido que la escuela y la inspiración me dejaron. De verdad espero que la historia te siga gustando tanto como me has dicho y también espero seguir viendo tus comentarios. En cuanto a lo otro que mencionaste, sé que es gente mal intencionada, pero que hacer, así es la vida y por desgracia te cruzas con gente como esa todos los días. No te preocupes, que sus comentarios no me afectaron en lo más mínimo, ni mucho menos a la historia, ha tenido buena respuesta, buen recibimiento y ni que decir de los comentarios y eso es lo que la sigue manteniendo aquí junto con mi determinación. Esperaré por tu review con tus opiniones y muchísimas gracias.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero verlos pronto con el siguiente capítulo. Veremos que tal les va a Harry y Ron en la academia. Muchas gracias.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	5. la visita de Kingsley

Que tal!!

**Ya estoy de regreso con otro capítulo sin mucha espera. Sé que les sorprenderá pero como me encuentro de vacaciones, pues hubo más tiempo, además, como estoy recién operada, pues estoy en recuperación, así que tengo aún más tiempo y **_**voilá, **_**estoy de regreso. **

**Principalmente, el capítulo también es mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes y espero que se la hayan pasado genial, que su cumplan todos sus deseos y que haya de lo mejor en el 2008. También espero que me hagan muy feliz y me regalen esos reviews que tanto me gustan y me animan.**

**Ahora si los dejo con el capítulo**

Capítulo #5 "La visita de Kingsley"

Harry salió de la habitación de la pelirroja dejándola atrás con una mirada triste que se perdió en el piso de la habitación. Había tomado una decisión después de aquella plática. Con todo su pesar la dejó atrás habiendo tantas cosas que quería decirle… tanto que ella debía saber. Lo que no quería era que se ataran, cada uno tenía un camino y una elección, y debía cumplirla antes que cualquier cosa. Habría tiempo para lo demás.

Bajó las escaleras y regresó a la cocina en la que se encontraban Ron y Hermione conversando tranquilamente hasta que su presencia les hizo levantar las vistas.

-¿y bien?- comenzó Ron

-yo estoy dispuesto- contestó Harry con media sonrisa mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ron

-también iré hermano- contestó el pelirrojo palmeando la espalda de su amigo

-¿y tus padres?- intervino Hermione- supongo que se los van a decir-

-más adelante- contestó Ron- ahora no sería buen momento, mandaremos nuestros datos a la academia y después se los haremos saber- Harry asintió en apoyo a su idea

-¿Qué ustedes irán a donde?- Molly Weasley se apareció de repente en la cocina asustando al trío que se había quedado en silencio

-m…mamá- tartamudeó Ron- ¿no estabas en la cama?-

-no evadas mi pregunta Ronald- la pose imponente de Molly Weasley de mirada seria y manos en las caderas apareció de nuevo tras varios días de ausencia y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado de tenerla de vuelta. Ron simplemente se encogió en su lugar

-nos enviaron una carta de la academia de aurores a Harry y a mi- Molly los miraba alternamente sin ninguna expresión

-¿quieren que vayan?- Ron asintió nervioso

-nos piden confirmar- volvió a contestar temeroso

-¿y cuándo pensabas decirnos Ron? ¿Cuando te graduaras?-

-por supuesto que no- soltó firmemente y de inmediato bajó la vista apenado de haber levantado la voz- no me pareció buen momento ahora-

Molly lo miró agradecida y de inmediato se abalanzó hacia los dos para rodearlos en un sorpresivo abrazo.

-me da mucho gusto- soltó la mujer con voz temblorosa y después les soltó- es toda una oportunidad muchachos. Debieron darse cuenta de sus aptitudes. Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Pero no pierdan tiempo y envíen sus datos de inmediato-

-pero…- comenzó Ron

-pero nada- lo cortó su madre- éste es un buen momento para ustedes, no dejen que ésta difícil situación les evite seguir ni impida sus planes. Cosas como esta no llegan todos los días- Molly les sonrió

-gracias- contestaron ambos

-bueno, vayan a llenar sus datos, la cena ya estará lista- y para sorpresa de los tres, la señora Weasley sujetó su delantal a su cintura y comenzó a trabajar en la cena de ese día con un mejor ánimo

-me alegra ver que tu madre haya mejorado tanto- dijo Hermione a Ron cuando los tres dejaron la cocina para subir a la habitación de Ron en la que se acomodaron

-no esperaba que reaccionara así- confesó Ron- lo ha tomado muy bien-

-espero que esto le ayude para mejorar su ánimo- dijo Harry sentándose en la cama

-¿crees que debamos ir?- dudó Ron

-¿de que hablas?- soltó Hermione- tu apoyaste la idea-

-lo sé pero… es muy pronto… es decir, todo es tan reciente y bueno yo… no sé, me siento raro- Ron soltó un soplido ruidoso mientras se arrojaba en su cama al lado de Harry

-tu madre los apoya- dijo Hermione- ella quiere que vayan y se ve bastante recuperada, además no estará sola, esta tu padre, George, Percy, Ginny y yo-

De repente se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de abajo. Los chicos alarmados salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala en la que un hombre parado frente a la chimenea se sacudía el hollín.

-¡Kingsley querido!- saludó Molly saliendo deprisa de la cocina

-¡Molly que gusto me da verte!- saludó el hombre- ¡y tan repuesta!-

-muchas gracias querido ¿te quedarás a cenar?-

-gracias Molly, vine por que necesito conversar un momento con Harry- soltó el hombre dirigiendo su vista en las escaleras en las que seguían los tres parados

Ginny se les unió bajando las escaleras limpiando sus mejillas. Harry miró con pesar que le muchacha había derramado algunas lágrimas, pero ella desvió la atención saludando a Kingsley efusivamente y después se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina con el pretexto de ayudar con la cena.

-¿podríamos hablar Harry?- volvió a repetir el hombre y Harry asintió para después seguirlo hacia el jardín

-¿está todo bien Kingsley?- preguntó el pelinegro en cuanto salieron

-bien- asintió el hombre- pero hay un asunto algo delicado en el que necesito que participes-

-¿de que trata?-

-escucha, los aurores están trabajando en estos momentos tratando de capturar a los Mortífagos que escaparon. Irrumpieron en la mansión de los Malfoy y tienen detenida a toda la familia. Los están investigando. Harry: yo sé lo que pasó hace unos días en el colegio por tus propias palabras, pero necesito tu declaración en el juicio de los Malfoy para tratar de buscarles un veredicto justo, pues como sabes, con su ayuda se logró el fin del señor tenebroso-

-Kingsley no sé en cuanto pueda ayudar mi palabra a los Malfoy, después de todo ellos fueron servidores de Voldemort desde hace muchos años y eso lo sabes-

-ellos mismos piden una reconsideración-

-hasta donde sé, el único destino que les puede aguardar es Azkaban después de todo lo que ayudaron a Voldemort antes- soltó Harry exasperado- además mi palabra no me ayudó en el pasado, dudo que lo haga ahora sin que me tomen por loco-

-es diferente ahora Harry, después de lo que ha pasado todo ha cambiado en el ministerio, y bastante. De cualquier manera, hay una forma en que los Malfoy eviten Azkaban y es prestando sus servicios. Ellos no desean seguir los planes de Voldemort y ya no tener nada que ver con él o con los Mortífagos, por eso se han puesto al servicio del ministerio. Necesitan tu declaración para que esto se ponga en marcha-

-no lo sé- suspiró Harry

-chico, sé de tu dificultosa relación con ellos, pero hazlo como pago de su ayuda en el pasado. Te desentiendes de todo esto después. Tu deuda con ellos estaría saldada, si quieres verlo así-

-¿y no has pensado que podría ser una estrategia para vigilar al ministerio y pasar información a los demás Mortífagos?- insinuó mirándolo con una mirada reprobatoria, sin poder creer que se tragaran una historia así

-por supuesto- asintió Kingsley- hemos tomado las medidas necesarias, análisis de varitas y veritaserum, además han sido vigilados por los aurores. Puedes estar seguro de que siempre los tendremos en mira- Harry lo miraba sin terminárselo de creer- ten un poco más de fe Harry. Me he asegurado de todo antes de venir a pedirte esto. No lo haría si no fuera enserio-

Kingsley miró suplicante a Harry mientras éste analizaba las palabras del hombre. Aunque tenía que reconocer la ayuda de los Malfoy –a Narcisa expresamente- un leal servicio de tantos años al señor oscuro tampoco podía ser pasado por alto. Todas las veces que ellos estuvieron involucrados en los planes del señor oscuro los hacía merecedores de su desconfianza, aunque hayan cambiado tan abruptamente al final.

Y viendo las cosas desde otro punto de vista, ellos no le ayudaron exactamente por su devoción a él o a Dumbledore o por su amor a Hogwarts. Literalmente su caso fue de desesperación al no tener noticias de Draco, quien por cierto, había tratado de detenerle en su intento de recuperar la diadema de Ravenclaw de la sala de Menesteres. Todo en el mismo día.

-no estoy seguro Kingsley- respondió por fin- aunque utilices todas esas medidas, eso no evita que piense mal de ellos. Tan solo unas horas antes de la intervención de Narcisa Malfoy, su hijo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a mi, y por si no lo recuerdas, a matarme si podía-

-lo sé muchacho- asintió Kingsley- y pese a lo dramático que suena todo, tampoco puedes estar seguro de lo que cruzaba por sus cabezas todo el tiempo, especialmente los últimos meses- señaló- me pareció interesante algunos datos que obtuve cuando se decidió usar el veritaserum en ellos. Verás que las apariencias no siempre son correctas. La familia ya había perdido interés en el propósito de Voldemort desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el miedo logró mantenerlos al margen. Voldemort les amenazó con muerte si decidían abandonar y peor aún si decidían recurrir a la ayuda de la Orden del Fénix. Si el joven Malfoy trató de atacarte no fue por iniciativa o lealtad al señor oscuro-

Harry miraba el piso mientras escuchaba el relato de Kingsley. Se sentía como en una de aquellas películas que tía Petunia solía ver por las tardes antes de que tío Vernon llegara a casa. Alguien siempre tenía que permanecer quieto y callado bajo amenaza de muerte si hacía lo contrario, mientras que el protagonista se envolvía en cientos de problemas de los que le costaba salir.

-¿es suficiente para convencerte?- llamó Kingsley al no recibir respuesta

-bien- respondió al fin- haré lo que me pides si con eso les pago su "ayuda". Me desentenderé de todo lo referente a ellos después de esto-

-me parece bien- concordó el hombre- el juicio es mañana a las 9 de la mañana en el ministerio. Yo mismo vendré a buscarte ¿está bien?-

-bien- asintió el muchacho

Ambos regresaron dentro de la casa en la que estaban ya reunidos todos los Weasley y Hermione en la mesa de la cocina, listos para cenar.

-nos veremos después muchachos. Molly, Arthur- se despidió Kingsley antes de desaparecer por la chimenea

-así que irás al ministerio Harry- habló el señor Weasley

-¿tu sabías de esto Arthur?- preguntó Molly

-si- asintió éste- hace unos días Kingsley me envió un mensaje explicándome la situación, pero dijo que hasta que terminaran las investigaciones vendría para ver a Harry. Por lo que veo, no fue fácil convencerte-

-y hay razones de sobra para dudar de ellos ¿no lo cree?- contestó Harry molesto

-lo sé, y créeme que para mi tampoco es grato el asunto, pero el saber que Kingsley se encargó de las investigaciones y también de tenerlos vigilados me deja más tranquilo. Confía en él-

-bien- asintió el muchacho

El tema pronto quedó atrás, y dieron paso a nuevas conversaciones. Además, estaba toda la familia reunida y bastante repuesta, lo que los animó bastante. La señora Weasley nuevamente volvió a llenarlos de sus delicias y el señor Weasley había recuperado parte de su ánimo como para despertar su apasionante curiosidad por los muggles y sus extraños artefactos, y por ello comenzó a llenar a Harry de preguntas durante, por lo menos, media hora.

-así que la academia de aurores- comentó el señor Weasley después de que su esposa le comentara de la carta que había llegado esa tarde- es muy buena por lo que sé y me parece que son solo 3 años de preparación- dijo pensativo mientras la señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny ayudaban a recoger la mesa y la vajilla

-es aún más corto que los años de estudio muggle- comentó Harry

-pero es suficiente para lo que deben aprender- continuó el señor Weasley- nuestros métodos en todo caso no son iguales, además se enfocan mucho en la práctica, y quizás, en ese tiempo hasta logres conseguir una novia Harry- insinuó sonriente

Un vaso entonces cayó al suelo y se rompió llamando la atención de todos.

-lo siento- se disculpó Ginny apenada, y temblorosa se agachó a recoger los trozos de vidrio esparcidos en el suelo y accidentalmente cortó su mano

-querida ¿estas bien?- Molly Weasley se agachó preocupada junto a su hija mirando horrorizada la gran herida de su mano que no dejaba de sangrar

-disculpen- la pelirroja salió rápido de la cocina hacia las escaleras y cerró tras de si la puerta de baño

-Harry- llamó el señor Weasley- por favor ve a ver cómo está Ginny, los demás ayúdenos a su madre y a mi a terminar de limpiar-

Los Weasley dejaron la mesa para hacerse cargo de los vidrios en el piso y los rastros de sangre que habían quedado, mientras Harry salía de la cocina rumbo a las escaleras.

-¿Por qué hiciste ése comentario?- susurró Molly al oído de su marido sin que los demás escucharan

-y funcionó a la perfección- respondió el hombre sonriente señalando con la mirada a las escaleras por las que acababa de desaparecer el pelinegro- tenme un poco de fe querida- Molly sonrió comprendiendo

-¿Ginny?- llamó Harry a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Decidió entrar a ver que le ocurría a la chica y entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder asomarse y ahí la vio sentada sobre la tapa del retrete con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la mano sana cubriendo su rostro- ¿Ginny?- volvió a llamar y ella reaccionó dirigiendo su vista hacia él y después hacia el piso

-disculpa Harry- pronunció ella en voz queda girándose a sacar rápidamente un trapo con el que rápida y torpemente envolvió su mano ensangrentada

Harry entonces se arrodilló frente a ella preocupado y notó las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Le sonrió cariñosamente antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-descuida- murmuró él con todo el cariño posible- te lo agradezco-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella sin comprender su agradecimiento y la sonrisa en su rostro

-por preocuparte tanto- su sonrisa se amplió antes de dirigir su mano a sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas

Entonces el pelinegro la acercó al lavabo y retiró aquel trapo de su mano, abrió el grifo y lo mojó asegurándose de escurrir bien la sangre que lo había ensuciado para dirigirse de nuevo a la herida y limpiarla muy bien. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más mientras la muchacha no despegaba sus ojos de él y lo que hacía. Sacó la varita y murmuró un hechizo que había visto hacer a Madame Pomfrey miles de veces para asegurarse de que la herida dejara de sangrar y no se infectara. Harry encontró la mirada de la pelirroja hasta que ella dio un paso enfrente y lo abrazó.

-te voy a extrañar- murmuró ella en su oído mientras él correspondía el abrazo

-igual yo- contestó Harry separándola de si para mirarla a los ojos- no es mucho tiempo, pero nos escribiremos, te escribiré cada semana sin falta contándote cada detalle- ella asintió agradecida

**Fin del chap.**

**Bueno, aquí está mi regalo de navidad, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De nuevo feliz navidad y año nuevo, espero verlos pronto con la continuación. Gracias.**

Reviews:

Kumi-Muni.- muchas gracias por tu review. Puede que si se sienta que Ginny fue rápido en lo de decirle sobre lo que sentía, pero hay que ver como afectará a Harry después, o si se apura a decidir. Muchísimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando pese a todo y estaré esperando por tu review.

Macaen.- Todo perfecto en la escuela, muchas gracias. Espero que éste capítulo de 9 hojas te haya gustado también. Pronto estaré de nuevo por aquí con la actualización, pero espero disfrutes el regalo. Nos veremos y gracias.

Sirius- Sora- Potter.- agradezco muchísimo tu review y más aún por el comentario que dejaste en él. Me dio gusto saber que te gustara tanto la historia, como para decir que pagarías por leerla, de verdad me sentí muy halagada y te lo agradezco muchísimo. Pero no te preocupes, desgraciadamente hay muchas personas como ella en el mundo y nos las tendremos que cruzar. Por la historia no te preocupes por que seguirá adelante sin importar comentarios como ese, por que el apoyo de los lectores ha sido suficiente para mi y para demostrarle que sus comentarios no valen nada y no tienen fundamento alguno. Te agradezco tus palabras de corazón. Muchas gracias, esperaré por más reviews tuyos.

The- strong- storm.- muchas gracias por tu review y tus comentarios, espero que siga gustándote tanto la historia. Espero tu review.

Yo.- muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra saber que disfrutas tanto esto, espero verte pronto en otro review. Gracias

Hermioneron.- gracias por dejarme tu comentario y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias

Lily potter weasley95 .- bueno, hay que esperara para ver lo que Harry tiene que decir, que a mi parecer son muchas cosas, pero toca esperar. Ojala te siga gustando y me lo hagas saber en tus reviews. Muchas gracias

**Gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews con sus comentarios, me ponen muy feliz. Espero que aquellos que solo leen y también aquellos que han agregado la historia a listas de favoritos o alertas, se animen a dejarme comentarios con sus opiniones. De verdad lo valoro mucho** **y siempre me animan. Gracias infinitas.**

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	6. El juicio Malfoy

Que tal. Ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo. Sé que esta vez tardé mucho más que las veces pasadas pero últimamente me llenaron de mucho trabajo y exámenes sin descanso, además de que este capítulo fue particularmente complicado de escribir y por lo mismo, la inspiración estaba un poco cansada, así que eso retrasó aún más la actualización.

Pero bueno, esas historias ya se las saben así que aquí les dejo el capítulo y estaré esperando por sus reviews. Gracias.

Capítulo #6 "El Juicio Malfoy"

Harry abrió los ojos bastante temprano, sintiéndose muy descansado. El sol ni siquiera aparecía en el horizonte, pero el cielo ya se notaba claro. Dirigió su vista hacia el otro lado de la habitación corroborando que su pelirrojo amigo aún estaba dormido y al parecer nadie había despertado aún, pues no percibía movimientos en la casa. Decidió ponerse de pie y se preparó para bajar sigilosamente y se dirigió a la cocina en la que pensaba prepararse un café, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ahí con Hermione, quien ya se había encargado de la elaboración del dichoso café.

-veo que decidiste madrugar- comentó Harry en cuanto ella notó su presencia

-creo que tu caso es más sorprendente que el mío- comentó la castaña mientras servía una humeante taza que dejó frente a él- ¿estas teniendo pesadillas de algún tipo Harry?- preguntó preocupada

-no- respondió él- es solo que descansé muy bien, no pude dormir más. Creo que es la costumbre- rió tratando de animarla

-está bien, pero no escondas nada Harry-

-lo sé, no te preocupes, no está pasando nada ¿y tú que haces despierta tan temprano?-

-supongo que por una razón muy similar a la tuya. Perdí el sueño hace rato- contestó mientras se sentaba frente a él en la mesa con una taza de café en sus manos

-¿ya has decidido que hacer?- preguntó él captando la atención de la castaña que respondió sin apartar su vista de la taza de café

-aún debo esperar para ir a buscar a mis padres, es un poco arriesgado todavía-

-¿Por qué?- Hermione entonces le acercó una página del Profeta antes de contestar

-el ministerio aún tiene vigilada la red flu por que aún faltan Mortífagos por capturar. Es complicado realizar viajes por ese medio. Tendré que esperar unos días más-

-lo siento- contestó él

-no es tan malo- prosiguió ella- sé que están seguros allá y quizás sea mejor así. La presión de la situación quizás los alteraría y prefiero que ignoren todo esto. Creo que desde que supieron de mis habilidades mágicas, nada ha sido fácil de atravesar- comentó sonriente- pronto iré a buscarlos-

-¿y después de eso?- Hermione alzó los hombros en señal de duda

-Muchachos ¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora?- Molly Weasley se apareció por la puerta de la cocina

-perdimos el sueño- respondió Harry

-¿todo esta bien cariño?- preguntó ella dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho

-perfectamente- contestó él. Molly asintió comprendiendo y sujetando su delantal a su cintura, comenzó a preparar el desayuno de aquel día

Poco a poco, los restantes habitantes de la casa se aparecieron en la cocina, mientras el sol terminaba se salir y la temperatura subía agradablemente prometiendo ser un buen día.

Harry miro sonriente a la familia reunida en la cocina que alegres compartían la primera comida del día. La transición era fuerte, de eso no tenía dudas, pero parecía que todos estaban atravesándola sin mayores problemas y que pronto los tendría como antes de que aquel suceso tan doloroso los perdiera por un periodo de tiempo. Mientras pensaba, un ruido provino desde la sala y pronto se apareció en la puerta de la cocina la figura de Kingsley.

-buen día- saludó el hombre cortésmente

-que tal querido- saludó Molly- ¿nos acompañarías en el desayuno?-

-te lo agradezco muchísimo Molly querida, más tarde quizás pero el deber llama- contestó con una amable sonrisa- debo llevarme a Harry ¿listo muchacho?-

-desde luego- contestó el pelinegro

-no se preocupen, tengo todo bajo control, trataré de que no se prolongue mucho-

-lo dejo en tus manos Kingsley- dijo el señor Weasley estrechando la mano de Kigsley en señal de despedida

-descuida Arthur. Vamos chico- llamó el hombre guiando a Harry hacia la chimenea

-¡Suerte querido!- escuchó que decía Molly antes de desaparecer por la chimenea junto con Kingsley.

Pronto se aparecieron en el ministerio que estaba tan concurrido de gente como siempre. Quizás lo diferente en ese lugar era el ambiente, pues todos saludaban efusivamente a Kingsley y atendían sus asuntos con tranquilidad. Harry fue guiado por un camino que conocía muy bien, en donde había sido juzgado una vez por haber usado su magia fuera de la escuela. De nuevo bajaron al lugar que seguía tan extraño y misterioso como antes.

-¿listo?- preguntó Kignsley a lo que Harry asintió- muy bien, espera aquí un momento- el hombre entonces abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación en la que ya había comenzado la ceremonia, pues se escuchaban voces con mucha claridad. Harry esperó cerca de 3 minutos cuando Kingsley apareció de nuevo por la puerta pidiéndole que entrara

La sala estaba llena. Personas del ministerio, público, testigos, reporteros y demás estaban en el lugar, y al centro de la sala estaban los Malfoy rodeados de toda la seguridad posible. En cuanto entró se formó el silencio y todas las miradas estuvieron sobre él.

-presento al señor Potter como testigo, para tomar su declaración sobre éste caso y formar un veredicto sobre la familia Malfoy- comenzó Kingsley y los reporteros se dieron a la tarea de tomar nota de lo que estaba ocurriendo- su declaración abarcará lo referente al día de la batalla. Cualquier opinión ajeno al tema está fuera del caso- hizo un silencio en el que se aclaró la garganta y el público mantenía su vista fija en ellos dos- Harry: tenemos entendido que la familia ayudó en los finales momentos de la batalla ¿podrías explicar cómo?-

Harry sintió los ojos de todos sobre él. Dirigió su mirada hacia los Malfoy, encontrándose por un momento con sus miradas cansadas y nerviosas, y aclarándose la garganta discretamente se dispuso a hablar.

-me encontré con Voldemort en el bosque prohibido tal y como él lo había pedido- las personas ahí dentro se estremecieron al escuchar aquel nombre, pero Harry ignoró el hecho como siempre lo hacía y prosiguió- Sabía que el destino que me esperaba era la muerte así que simplemente lo dejé llevarlo a cabo. Por ciertas circunstancias la maldición no logró matarme y Narcisa Malfoy se dio cuenta de ello, pero ella no me delató, pues necesitaba saber del paradero de su hijo…-

-un momento- interrumpió uno de los miembros del ministerio que fungía como uno de los jueces- la información que está proporcionando es seria señor Potter, y de vital importancia. De acuerdo con su relato, los Malfoy no lucharon en contra del señor oscuro por propia iniciativa por lo que no se podría decir que sus tendencias habían cambiado de rumbo- la gente dentro del salón murmuraba entre si tras las palabras del hombre

-tampoco estaban de su lado por propia iniciativa- contradijo Harry tranquilamente- según sé, ellos perdieron el interés en el propósito de Voldemort hace tiempo, pero las posibilidades de abandono eran nulas, a menos que la muerte fuese su único deseo- se hizo una breve pausa tras sus palabras en las que la gente murmuró de nuevo entre ellos analizando los puntos que se ponían sobre el caso

-Harry, por favor prosigue- llamó Kingsley y la sala de nuevo se quedó en silencio

-Narcisa Malfoy me revisó por órdenes del señor oscuro y ella mintió diciendo que yo había muerto, gracias a ello el señor oscuro se confió bajando sus defensas y fue así como pudo ser derrotado- mientras hablaba, Lucius Malfoy acercó a su esposa hacia él y la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla, ella por su parte se cobijaba en el pecho de su marido tratando de controlar sus lágrimas

-señor Potter- intervino otro de los miembros del ministerio, usaba unos lentes pequeños, era canoso, delgado y no era muy alto – de acuerdo a la información que tenemos, anteriormente a dicho enfrentamiento, un miembro de ésta familia trataba de atacarle ¿Qué tiene que decir sobre eso?- Harry miró al nervioso Draco, que inquieto se movía en su lugar, antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo a los miembros del ministerio que esperaban impacientes su respuesta

-como dije antes, no actuaban a favor de Voldemort por iniciativa propia. Si bien esa teoría es cierta de cierto modo no puedo juzgarles sin antes considerar sus razones. Quizás sea importante considerar que, sin su ayuda no hubiera sido posible vencer al señor oscuro- las personas ahí reunidas se mantuvieron en silencio reflexionando las palabras del muchacho

-señor Potter- intervino de nuevo el mismo hombre- según recuerdo, hace aproximadamente dos años la revista El Quisquilloso publicó una entrevista en la que usted mismo revelaba el nombre de ciertos Mortífagos que se habían reunido con el señor tenebroso la noche en que él regresó y que además hubo un enfrentamiento ¿acaso no mencionó el nombre de Lucius Malfoy como fiel servidor al señor tenebroso, uno de sus Mortífagos más importantes?-

Harry miraba al hombre fijamente quien esperaba por su respuesta. Narcisa Malfoy se sujetó firmemente de su marido quien aparentemente había palidecido.

-ciertamente mencioné su nombre- contestó al fin- dije que había estado en el lugar pero nunca hubo contacto con él. El enfrentamiento fue entre Voldemort y yo-

-¿hubo algún indicio que le hiciera sospechar sobre el poco interés de Lucius Malfoy en la causa del señor oscuro esa noche señor Potter?- volvió a preguntar otro de los miembros del ministerio, regordete con corta barba castaña y ojos pequeños, un hombre que le recordaba mucho al tío Vernon

En definitiva esa era una pregunta que no se esperaba. Se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo el golpe de presión por todas las miradas que estaban sobre él, y él trataba de concentrarse buscando rápidamente entre sus recuerdos de aquella noche un indicio que pudiera auxiliarle. Se sorprendió a sí mismo vislumbrando con claridad algo que podría ayudarle, un recuerdo de aquella dolorosa noche.

-podría decir que si- contestó de pronto dejando sorprendidos a los jueces, y a la sala completa impaciente por escuchar lo que tenía que contar- esa noche Voldemort llamó a los Mortífagos para hacerles saber que había regresado, pero al parecer su molestia creció al saber que algunos de ellos no habían hecho el esfuerzo de buscarle durante años, y entre ellos estaba Lucius Malfoy- los reporteros anotaban a toda prisa los sucesos y las palabras de Harry mientras que los jueces murmuraban entre sí

-¿tiene alguna otra prueba sobre esto?- preguntó el mismo hombre

Harry les dedicó una mirada de extrañeza antes de darse a la tarea de contestar la pregunta.

-hace más de 1 mes estuve atrapado en la mansión de los Malfoy en donde al parecer se llevaban a cabo las reuniones de los Mortífagos. Aunque recibían diferentes ordenes de Voldemort, ellos actuaban temerosos e inseguros en todo momento-

-puede asegurar entonces que ninguno de ellos lo ha atacado-

-no por completa fidelidad a Voldemort por lo menos- asintió Harry- sus actos, en todo caso, eran controlados fríamente por él- en la sala se volvieron a escuchar los murmullos, el ruido de las plumas viajando rápidamente en los pergaminos haciendo anotaciones, los Malfoy se miraban temerosos entre sí y Harry miraba a todos los jueces, esperando cualquier indicación o pregunta

-puedes bajar Harry- dijo Kingsley indicando un lugar lejos del público en el que se podía sentar- como ven, tenemos información importante sobre los Malfoy y su participación en la batalla contra el señor oscuro. Considero que la información que aportó el señor Potter a la investigación sea suficiente para llevar el juicio por un camino más equilibrado y justo-

Harry tomó asiento en donde le había indicado Kingsley y a partir de ese momento se dedicó a observar todo lo que ocurría dentro de la sala. No prestó mucha atención a lo que ocurrió después de que bajara del estrado. Su mente vagó en miles de asuntos mientras que el juicio avanzaba frente a sus ojos. De vez en cuando veía hablar a diferentes personas, incluso los Malfoy en algunas ocasiones. Narcisa Malfoy vertía silenciosas lágrimas cobijada el pecho de su marido quien a pesar de su nerviosismo, no abandonaba su firme postura, y Draco por otro lado, bajaba la vista de vez en cuando y apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su madre.

La mente del ojiverde estaba en esos momentos en La Madriguera, aguardando por llegar de nuevo al sitio que consideraba hogar y con las personas que consideraba su familia. Sería difícil calcular el tiempo que estuvo en el sitio, pero a él simplemente le pareció una eternidad. Despertó del trance para darse cuenta de que la sala se había hecho de nuevos murmullos. Mientras los reporteros esperaban ansiosos con las plumas listas en mano, los jueces se habían reunido a discutir algo. El tiempo de discusión fue más prolongado que los pasados y debido a ello la tensión en el ambiente comenzó a aumentar.

Finalmente los jueces tomaron nuevamente sus lugares y uno de ellos se puso en pie para dirigir sus palabras a las personas dentro de la sala.

-los miembros del ministerio de magia hemos decidido prolongar el juicio referente a la familia Malfoy hasta el día de mañana, ya que los testimonios y las pruebas otorgadas serán cuidadosamente analizados para considerar un veredicto. Mientras tanto la familia Malfoy continuará detenida bajo una estricta vigilancia. Este juicio continuará mañana a las 9 de la mañana-

Los jueces entonces se pusieron de pie y paulatinamente comenzaron a abandonar la sala al igual que el resto del público que presenciaba dicho juicio. Los Malfoy fueron escoltados por grupos de aurores por una puerta especial. Harry suponía que su destino era Azkabán, en donde pasarían la noche vigilados por un importante número de dementores. Kingsley se acercó a él indicándole que lo siguiera fuera de la sala y entonces Harry comprendió que ya era hora de regresar a La Madriguera.

**Fin del chap.**

Disculpándome de nuevo por la demora también les agradezco su paciencia y sobretodo sus reviews con opiniones y comentarios. Muchas gracias.

Reviews:

Kotte- potter.- se hace lo que se puede con la inspiración, pero pese a todo me alivia saber que les guste tanto mi trabajo aunque a veces siento que esas crisis de inspiración le quita cierto toque a la redacción. Me da gusto saber lo mucho que te gusta la historia. Gracias.

Hermioneyron.- muchísimas gracias por mandarme el review, vale mucho para mí que lo dejen aunque no diga mucho por eso te lo agradezco infinitamente. Espero seguir recibiendo más.

Kumi- Muni.- En realidad la situación con Harry es bastante compleja y polémica. Sabemos que tiene bastante para decir, pero debido al duelo que está pasando la familia no parece buen momento para traer el tema a colación. Parece sensato esperar a que las cosas mejoren un poco para pensar en lo demás referente a Ginny, sobretodo por que ahora si puede hacer uso de la frase "queda toda una vida por delante". Queda esperar a ver que pasa. A ver qué sale de mi cabeza.

Yo.- Gracias por dejarme tus comentarios sobre lo mucho que te gusta leer mi trabajo. Es muy importante para mi que lo hagan por que me da apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y esperaré por tus reviews

Celina.- Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. La operación va muy bien aunque de vez en cuando aún hay un poco de molestia pero todo progresa bastante bien. Volviendo a la historia, sé que todos esperamos un mayor acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny pero el lío que tiene Harry es que no le parece aún buen momento, pues la pérdida de Fred es muy reciente y la familia no está del todo recuperada y totalmente ubicada. No te preocupes, el momento llegará pero mientras tanto disfruta de lo que les pasará mientras el esperado momento llega. Gracias por el review, nos veremos pronto.

The- strong- storm.- será fuerte la separación, eso seguro, pero el tiempo les ayudará no solo a terminar de desarrollarse, sino también a fortalecer sus sentimientos y sus decisiones. Mil gracias por tu review, espero seguir recibiéndolos y muchas gracias por tu paciencia.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	7. La despedida

Sorpresa

Sorpresa!! Ya sé que me tardé pero ya saben mis razones, sobretodo por que estuve en exámenes finales y mi tiempo estaba ocupado sólo con eso, pero aprovecho que ya estoy en mis merecidas vacaciones para traer el capítulo.

**Espero muchos reviews. Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi la lista de personas que han agregado la historia a sus listas de favoritos y/o alertas. Son bastantes!! Me haría muy feliz que todos ellos me dejaran sus comentarios… les juro que soy inofensiva, así que no les pasará nada si lo hacen. Pero se los agradecería mucho y me harían muy feliz. Una escritora feliz escribe más.**

Ahora ya los dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo #7 "La despedida"

Harry suspiró dejando salir la tensión acumulada en el pecho en cuanto dejaron la sala. Afuera la gente aún no se retiraba por completo y algunos le acorralaron en cuanto salió estrechando sus manos y dirigiéndole palabras a las que no prestaba mucha atención. Kingsley se esforzaba por sacarlo del grupo de gente que no le permitía el paso y los reporteros que pronto le bombardeaban de preguntas. Entre flashes y miles de comentarios que no atendía fue sacado de ahí para pesar de aquellos que esperaban ansiosamente una respuesta.

-gracias de nuevo Harry- habló por fin Kingsley en cuanto estuvieron lejos del grupo de gente- estoy seguro que eso fue suficiente para que las cosas salgan bien-

-mientras no se acostumbren….- comentó Harry distraídamente mientras veía a los magos y brujas pasar apurados

-sé que los Malfoy no son santos de tu devoción muchacho, pero fue lo correcto. En tu conciencia quedará que jamás actuaste injustamente aún con aquellos que no merecían tu confianza-

-supongo- respondió el ojiverde levantando los hombros. Kingsley dirigió su vista al muchacho que caminaba distraído- ¿cuánto tiempo tardará todo esto?-

-eso ni yo mismo lo sé Harry, aunque confió que no será mucho tiempo, hay suficientes pruebas y testimonios para agilizar todo-

-oh, y supongo que deberé presentarme mañana-

-no es necesario- contestó Kingsley con seguridad- lo que has aportado basta, ahora el juicio debe seguir su rumbo-

-¿de verdad crees que lo que dije puede salvarles el pellejo? Es decir, eran mortífagos, no creo que sus actos de último momento salven el daño que por años causaron-

-lo sé y te entiendo Harry, pero hago el intento de buscar algo más justo-

-¿crees en ellos? ¿los defiendes?- preguntó el ojiverde mostrando parte de la sorpresa que le llenaba en ese momento

-no me juzgues Harry. Tuve mis dudas al igual que todos… yo mejor que nadie sé lo que causaron pero también lo que no causaron. Aunque tuve mis diferencias con ellos a su tiempo, busco hacer lo justo por que queramos o no, sus actos fueron de valor sin importar si fue por miedo o por lealtad. Ahora todo queda en manos del destino, pero viviré sabiendo que hice lo que tenía que hacer- Harry asintió comprendiendo

-lo sé, pero es difícil después de lo que durante años han hecho y a los que en el transcurso han perjudicado-

-entiendo… pero no hay que ser tan duros todo el tiempo. Muchas veces no sabemos lo que hay detrás de una persona… recuerda a Snape Harry, lo que parecía un hombre demasiado arrogante y antipático terminó siendo totalmente diferente, pero ocultaba sus intenciones para lograr su objetivo… resulta difícil de creer pero así es la vida, supongo que hay situaciones en las que hay que actuar de maneras curiosas por raro que parezca-

-tal vez- respondió Harry esquivando a un hombre cargado de archivos que saludó al Kingsley con un movimiento de cabeza

-así que piensas ir a la escuela de aurores- comentó el hombre después de un par de minutos de silencio cambiando de tema

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Harry mostrando mayor interés que en el tema anterior

-como ministro, estoy a cargo de muchos asuntos Harry- rió y el chico lo miró seriamente estudiando la mirada del hombre a su lado, guardando unos momentos de silencio en lo que ataba cabos rápidamente

-tú nos recomendaste ¿cierto?- inquirió Harry

-supongo que ya no podía mantener el secreto ¿verdad?... pero también como ministro, es mi deber el saber de aquellos jóvenes a los que les daremos entrenamiento. Pasarás tiempos de práctica aquí y muchos de ellos supervisados por la misma gente del ministerio, aunque debo advertirte que serán duros… pero creo que después de lo que has vivido ya nada te sorprenderá- Harry sonrió de lado- ahhh, tu padre también me sonreía así, era muy confiado- comentó mientras se acercaban a las chimeneas

-Kingsley, ¿mi padre estudió para auror?- preguntó Harry deteniéndose cerca de una de las chimeneas por la que volvería a la Madriguera

-desgraciadamente no- respondió tras un suspiro- hubiera sido uno excelente seguramente, aunque podría decir que fungía como uno después de todo. Tras terminar Hogwarts se casó con tu madre y se dedicó a la Orden del Fénix tiempo completo. Incluso el día que naciste estaba atendiendo unos asuntos junto con Dumbledore, y Sirius le envió una lechuza con la noticia… no lo podía creer hasta que te vio en brazos de tu madre- Harry sonrió sinceramente recordando una foto que se encontraba en el álbum que Hagrid le había obsequiado, en la que aparecían los tres abrazados y sonrientes

-gracias Kingsley- sonrió el muchacho mientras se introducía en la chimenea

-un placer Harry, te veré pronto- y Harry desapareció en la chimenea tras pedir su destino

Fue cuestión de segundos lo que tardó en aparecer en la chimenea de la Madriguera, y el ambiente y el aroma a galletas recién horneadas lo hizo sentirse como en casa. Un sentimiento de paz y calidez que no había sentido en ningún otro lugar, ni siquiera en casa de los Dursley. Entró y respiró hondo llenándose de esa sensación y sacudió el hollín de su ropa y su cabello, buscando con la mirada a algún miembro de la familia que esperara su regreso.

-¿Harry?- la señora Weasley pronto se asomó desde la cocina y corrió a su encuentro- ¿Qué tal fue todo querido?-

-todo está bien- sonrió el muchacho

-debes estar cansado y hambriento, ven a la cocina a tomar un poco de zumo- lo alentó Molly mientras le guiaba a la cocina y le sirvió una generosa cantidad de zumo de calabaza- los chicos están atendiendo unos asuntos, pero cuéntame cómo terminó todo cariño- sonrió la mujer mientras se sentaba frente a él

Harry dio un trago al zumo de calabaza antes de comenzar a contar.

-nada en realidad- respondió él- ni siquiera se sabe aún el veredicto por que se prolongó hasta mañana, yo solamente di la información que tenía aunque dudo realmente que les sirva de mucho-

-si se prolongó un día más es por que los datos que tienen son de mucha importancia- expresó Molly- aunque nadie esperaba que fuera un juicio fácil después de todo, pero hay mucho material que considerar-

-¿también cree que las cosas puedan cambiar?-

-nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar, pero ya no te preocupes por eso querido- sonrió la mujer- ahora que el señor oscuro fue vencido sería imposible para ellos regresar a ese grupo, y sobretodo ahora que los tendrán más vigilados, por ese lado yo respiro más tranquila-

-supongo que tiene razón-

-por supuesto- asintió ella- ahora debes preocuparte por tu futuro más que otra cosa y dedicarte a disfrutar de la vida- Harry sonrió de regreso y pronto se escucharon risas que se iban acercando a la casa y por la puerta que conectaba al jardín aparecieron los demás, los chicos algo desaliñados y con los rostros algo sucios, mientras que Ginny y Hermione traían unos ramos de flores cada una. Harry miraba a Ginny hipnotizado por su dulce sonrisa que no cambió aún cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él.

-terminamos mamá- comenzó Ron- ¿Qué tal Harry?-

-¡que desastre!- se alarmó Molly- ¡sólo mírense llenos de barro!-

-Ronnie tuvo unos problemas con los gnomos- se burló George mientras que Ginny y Hermione entraban a buscar unos floreros para poner sus flores

-¿yo? Querrás decir los que me lanzaste cuando estaba distraído-

-sólo no vayas a llorar pequeño Ronnie-

-tonto- respondió Ron con una mirada asesina

En ese momento una lechuza color marrón atravesó la ventana con velocidad y aterrizó en la mesa justo entre Harry y la señora Weasley. Todos se miraron extrañados hasta que Harry retiró el pergamino de su pata y la lechuza emprendió vuelo de inmediato.

-es de la escuela de aurores- confirmó el ojiverde mientras abría el mensaje que rápidamente comenzó a leer- ¡nos aceptaron!-

-¡que emoción!- dijo la señora Weasley- hay que preparar todo, comprar sus materiales… que buena noticia… habrá que ir al callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo que necesiten- Ron se acercó a Harry y tomó la carta para comprobar el contenido con sus propios ojos

-el modo de llegada es por aparición- leyó el pelirrojo- habrá una ceremonia de bienvenida así que nos piden ser puntuales… es en un par de días-

-hay que estar listos entonces- terminó Molly

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los días pasaron rápidamente para la familia. En ese último tiempo habían acudido al Callejón Diagon para surtirse de lo que Harry y Ron iban a necesitar para la escuela, desde nuevos calderos, hasta pociones especiales, una serie de libros y algo de equipo.

Además todos los diarios, revistas y medios se encargaron de publicar extensamente todo lo referente al juicio Malfoy, desde las declaraciones de Harry hasta el veredicto. Según relataban los artículos, se había determinado que la familia era culpable de ciertos crímenes a los que no pudieron escapar, pero debido a lo relatado por Harry sobre su participación en la batalla, se consideró una penitencia diferente a Azkaban. La familia tenía la opción de prestar sus servicios al bien de la comunidad mágica por cierta cantidad de tiempo –supervisados todo el tiempo por aurores- y siempre tenían a Azkaban si es que se rehusaban a tomar esa opción. Finalmente la familia aceptó la condición y se pusieron a servicio del ministerio, y el ministerio por su parte, les otorgó cierta protección en caso de que aquellos Mortífagos que habían escapado no tomaran represalias contra ellos por traidores.

Al fin el día en que Harry y Ron debían partir a la academia había llegado. Habían pasado la mañana con la familia y esa tarde, en punto de las 6 se marcharían. Los señores Weasley estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea y se les notaba muy animados desde la noticia, George fastidiaba a Ron cada vez que podía, el resto de los hermanos estaba alegre y Hermione emocionada les daba palabras de aliento, pero la única que se notaba algo distante de todo era Ginny. Había ayudado a su madre en la cocina pero estaba distante, distraída y perdida en sus propios pensamientos, tanto que no había participado en la conversación y cuando se acercaba la hora de partir, Harry la buscaba con la mirada sin éxito.

La hora de irse había llegado y ambos jóvenes vistieron las elegantes túnicas grises de la academia y comenzaron a despedirse de la familia.

-que tengan mucha suerte querido, y los esperamos para navidad- dijo Molly a Ron después de abrazarlo

-espero que les vaya bien en todo, supongo que los veré en el ministerio en un par de ocasiones- se despidió el señor Weasley- y suerte-

-portate bien lindo Ronnie- dijo George mientras desordenaba el cabello de su hermano menor

-¡para con eso!- se quejó Ron para después verse atrapado en un fuerte abrazo de Hermione del que Harry creyó que estaría teniendo problemas de respiración y después de unos momentos la castaña hizo lo mismo con Harry

-nos escribiremos seguido- dijo Hermione mientras se separaba- tienen que contarme todo con lujo de detalle, no se les puede escapar nada-

-entiendo Herm- rió Harry- te mandaré una lista de los libros que tengan en la biblioteca-

-muy gracioso Harry- contestó ella mientras le propinaba un golpe en el brazo

-¿dónde está Ginny?- se aventuró a preguntar el pelinegro ante la mirada extrañada de los presentes

-debe estar en su habitación- comentó Molly- detesta las despedidas al igual que yo, me pongo muy sentimental-

Harry vaciló por un momento, pero decidió entrar a buscarla escaleras arriba y encontró la puerta de la habitación de Ginny cerrada, tocó tres veces y esperó por la respuesta. Entró a la habitación que estaba iluminada tenuemente y encontró a la muchacha sentada en su escritorio escribiendo algo.

-Ginny- llamó y la pelirroja se sobresaltó y rápidamente se puso de pie

-Harry- contestó ella sin saber que más decir

-es hora de partir y bueno… no quería irme sin despedirme de ti- ella bajó la mirada asintiendo

-te deseo mucha suerte- habló ella sin levantar la mirada y aún así, Harry percibió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas

-¿Qué pasa?- comenzó él

-lo siento Harry, no quería arruinarte el día con esto, discúlpame por favor- dijo ella mientras trataba en vano de secarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir

-no nos iremos tanto tiempo- trató de calmarla pero ella negó con la cabeza

-supongo que me siento un poco sola, sin Fred, George continuará metido en la tienda, Ron y tú se irán a la academia y Hermione también tomará su camino- Harry se acercó a ella conmovido y se encargó de secar las lágrimas del rostro de ella

-no estás sola y nunca lo vas a estar- después la abrazó- yo nunca te voy a dejar sola y siempre estaré ahí para ti… por que eres alguien muy importante para mi-

-gracias Harry- contestó ella correspondiendo el abrazo

-nos escribiremos cada semana, no lo olvides- comenzó él separándose- y antes de lo que te imagines estaremos de regreso-

Ginny asintió con una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios y Harry se le quedó mirando unos momentos antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos y la beso… un beso simple y sencillo pero lleno de cariño… un regalo tan parecido como el que ella le dio en su 17° cumpleaños, junto con una promesa.

-cuídate hermosa- se despidió él antes de salir de la habitación

Ginny se asomó por su ventana que daba hacia el jardín en el que estaban todos reunidos para despedir a Harry y Ron, éstos últimos se despidieron por última vez de sus familiares. Harry miró hacia su ventana una vez más y luego ambos desaparecieron. Ginny sonrió ligeramente antes de dirigir su vista hacia su diario en el que había estado escribiendo y en el que se leía un breve escrito hecho con su fin caligrafía:

_Nadie hubiera adivinado lo que iba a pasar_

_Un día lleno de tantas emociones_

_En mi interior hay una soledad de la que no puedo escapar_

_Y un dolor que no me deja respirar_

_Y en medio de mis lágrimas_

_La sangre de mi mano limpiaste_

_Tan cariñoso y pacífico_

_Que con tu sonrisa sanaste mi alma_

_Espero puedas escuchar mi oración_

_Cargada de esperanza rezo por el día de tu regreso_

_Espero puedas sentirla tan fuerte_

_Y un día ella nos reúna de nuevo_

-Es una promesa Harry-

**Fin del chap.**

Por fin logré terminarlo! No saben lo difícil que fue escribir este capítulo, pero espero de verdad que la espera haya valido la pena y que les haya gustado.

Reviews.-

Riswe.- Muchísimas gracias por el review y espero que no decidas abandonarme y me sigas dejando todos tus comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Ojala te haya agradado el capítulo nuevo y esperaré por ese review.

Hermioneyron.- bueno, aquí viste mi versión de cómo pasaron las cosas en el juicio y creeme que todo lo referente a eso fue particularmente complicado de escribir por que todo tiene que encajar, incluso con el mismo libro, si no, no sería continuación del séptimo libro. Espero comentarios y si son largos mucho mejor.

Kotte-potter.- si, prologar el juicio un día más me pareció buena idea por que finalmente es un asunto muy delicado a fin de cuentas y hacer eso le da todavía otro toque de seriedad y complejidad, además de que todo el material que tenían debía ser considerado y pensado bastante bien antes de dar el veredicto, así que me pareció que sería una buena forma y además apegada a la realidad. Espero te siga gustando y también espero mi recompensa con un lindo review.

Mao- Ayanami-pl.- loca que bueno que te gustara la historia… me costó mucho escribir el capítulo aún con ayuda de jumbie, además de que todavía no recupero la materia gris que perdí con los exámenes… entonces ya te imaginarás la gravedad de la situación pero bueno, tuve que gastar las que me quedaban y con muchos esfuerzos y dolor por fin salió, así que ya podré dormir algo más tranquila jejejejejeje. Esperaré por ese review que más te vale que no se te olvide eh!

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una_

_Que ésta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	8. Academia de Aurores

Fue difícil dejarla, increíblemente difícil despedirse y tener en mente que pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a verse y ese pensamiento lo desanimaba por momentos

Disculpen la prolongada demora, sé que me dirán que no tengo excusa por que ya estoy gozando de mis merecidas vacaciones pero éste capítulo es realmente uno de los más difíciles de todo el fic pues tuve que pasar por lo mismo que Rowling. ¿se imaginan el crear la academia, con sus profesores y más difícil aún… ¿¿las materias??, pues sí debo confesar que fue un enorme reto y sumando lo perfeccionista que soy, pues no lo subí hasta que no quedé completamente satisfecha, así que esa fue la razón por que la vena inspiratoria está despierta.

**Y como siempre, pido que me dejen sus comentarios y saber lo que opinan de esto, no sólo por que nos animan para continuar escribiendo sino por que también nos sirven para mejorar. De verdad me pone muy feliz el ver la cantidad de gente que entra a leer (aquellos que tienen cuenta saben de que hablo) pero no encuentro tantos reviews. Recibir un review por cada persona que entra a leer me dejaría completamente muda de la emoción, por que me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Es una muy buena forma de hacer amigos. Yo he hecho muy buenos amigos así.**

Bueno, ya no los aburro más con eso pero no lo dejen de lado por favor.

Ahora sí les dejo el capítulo.

Capítulo #8 "Academia de Aurores"

Fue difícil dejarla, increíblemente difícil despedirse y tener en mente que pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a verse y ese pensamiento lo desanimaba por momentos. A pesar de que se encontrarían para navidad, la espera le parecía condenadamente larga, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta cuánto la quería a pesar del tiempo y de las circunstancias. Quizás la despedida hubiera sido mejor con un "te quiero" y decirle mil cosas más que aún guardaba en su mente, pero entonces la partida hubiera sido aún más dolorosa. Aunque él no tenía dudas de lo que representaba para la pelirroja, la pérdida de Fred era aún tan reciente que el corazón de ella estaba muy sensible… lo suficiente como para lastimarla al mezclar 2 sentimientos de semejante potencia.

I´m still awake

_Aún sigo despierto_

For you

_Por ti_

We won´t make it together

_No podremos lograrlo__ juntos_

We can´t hide the truth

_No p__odemos esconder la verdad_

I´m giving up

_Me estoy rindiendo_

For you now

_Por ti ahora_

Realmente sabía que ella comprendía sus razones aunque posiblemente para muchos no fuera así, pero quería esperar de momento… un buen momento para hablarlo todo. Por mucho que le doliera debía esperar; una parte de de su ser se lo repetía constantemente. El dicho dice que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y que él puede curarlo todo.

My final wish

_Mi ultimo deseo_

Will guide you out

_Te guiará__ fuera_

Before the ocean

_Antes que el océano_

Breaks apart

_Se separe_

Underneath me

_Por debajo de mi_

Remember

_recuerda_

To me you´ll be for ever sacred

_Para mi siempre serás sagrada_

I´m dying but I know

_Estoy muriendo pero sé_

Our love will live

_Que nuestro amor vivirá_

Your hand above

_Tu mano en lo alto_

Like a dove … over me

_Como una paloma … sobre mi_

Remember

_recuerda_

To me you´ll be forever sacred

_Para mi siempre serás sagrada_

Le quedó más que claro el valor de su sonrisa en los últimos meses y no cabía duda de que su mayor deseo era verla por el resto de su vida de aquella forma. En su mente aún volaban valiosas imágenes y mantenía presente aquella que siempre le salvaba de la desesperación. El enfrentamiento definitivo con Voldemort le ayudó a aclarar muchas cosas y a darse cuenta de que nunca se conoce a uno mismo por completo. Junto a sus padres y amigos, también le acompañó el recuerdo de ella hasta el final. Se entregó a la maldición con una sola imagen en su mente y eso le bastó.

You break the ice

_Rompes el hielo_

When you speak

_Cuando hablas_

With every breath you take

_Con cada aliento que tomas_

You save me

_Me salvas_

I know that one day

_Sé que un día_

We´ll meet again

_Nos veremos de nuevo_

Try to go on

_Intenta seguir_

As long as you can

_Mientras puedas_

Even when the ocean

_Aún cuando el océano_

Breaks apart

_Se separe_

Underneath you

_Por debajo de ti_

Remember

_recuerda_

To me you´ll be for ever sacred

_Para mi siempre serás sagrada_

I´m dying but I know

_Estoy muriendo pero sé_

Our love will live

_Que nuestro amor vivirá_

Your hand above

_Tu mano en lo alto_

Like a dove …over me

_Como una paloma …sobre mi_

Remember

_recuerda_

To me you´ll be forever sacred

_Para mi siempre serás sagrada_

Desde luego que quería desahogar todo esto, meses de torturadora soledad y frustración se acumulaban en su pecho con impetuosa necesidad de salir. Buscar cobijo en una dulce sensación de paz y cariño que ella sabía contagiar tan bien; respirar un aroma de felicidad y repetirse a sí mismo "todo estará bien". Por que así lo esperaba y lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Recuperar el trozo de vida que dejó con ella… en casa… donde debe estar.

Forever you

_Por siempre tu_

Forever sacred

_Por siempre sagrada_

Forever you

_Por siempre tu_

You will be sacred

_Serás sagrada_

In your eyes

_En tus ojos_

I see the hope

_Veo la esperanza_

I once knew

_Que una vez conocí_

I´m sinking

_Me estoy hundiendo_

I´m sinking

_Me estoy hundiendo_

Away from you

_Lejos de ti_

Se conformaba, por el momento en saber que las circunstancias no los habían cambiado y que aquel fragmento de esperanza se mantenía tan vivo como fuera posible. El tiempo ayudaría a sanar y aferrarse puramente a ese amor que compartían desde tiempo atrás. Por supuesto que esperaría… por que sabía mejor que nadie lo duro que es perder a alguien querido, así como también la alegría de recuperar lo que se creía perdido de por vida.

Don´t turn around

_No te des vuelta_

You´ll see

_verás_

You can make it

_Puedes lograrlo_

Never forget

_Nunca olvides_

To me you´ll be for ever sacred

_Para mi siempre serás sagrada_

I´m dying but I know

_Estoy muriendo pero sé_

Our love will live

_Que nuestro amor vivirá_

Your hand above

_Tu mano en lo alto_

Like a dove …over me

_Como una paloma …sobre mi_

Remember

_recuerda_

To me you´ll be forever sacred

_Para mi siempre serás sagrada_

Sacred- Tokio Hotel

Pronto sintió piso firme y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos encontrándose frente a una enorme extensión de tierra y a un costado un edificio alto, aunque no tan grande como Hogwarts pero mucho más grande a lo largo pensó él. El terreno estaba lleno de árboles y arbustos y también tenía espacios planos en los que pudo comprobar la longitud de los terrenos de la escuela. Muchos chicos y chicas aparecían por todos lados vistiendo las mismas túnicas que ellos dos y entre ellos se saludaban, se deseaban suerte y se reunían a conversar.

-vamos Harry- animó Ron mientras jalaba su baúl y Harry lo imitó

Se acercaron a la entrada del edificio en el que se acumulaban los alumnos escuchando el llamado de un hombre que al parecer daba indicaciones. Era alto, de piel blanca, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y de perfectos y rectos dientes.

-muy buenas tardes jóvenes, soy el profesor Brown, Imparto la materia de relaciones mágicas además de ser el director de la academia. Pueden dejar sus baúles en el claustro para que pasen al comedor, ya estarán en sus dormitorios para cuando termine la cena-

Todos se adentraron a las instalaciones descubriendo frente a ellos un gran claustro en cuyo centro se encontraba una fuente de considerable tamaño de dos unicornios, uno de ellos parado en 2 patas mientras relinchaba y el otro de pie sobre sus cuatro patas y con la cabeza hacia el cielo. Alrededor de la fuente por todo el claustro había espacios de tierra en donde había pasto y gran diversidad de flores a simple vista mágicas debido a sus movimientos, sonidos y cambios de color, al igual que pasillos para caminar y bancas en donde sentarse a descansar. Rodeando al claustro, es decir, el gran edificio era de 4 pisos repletos de salones en los que no había nada de movimiento.

-antes de pasar al comedor voy a darles una breve ubicación en las instalaciones de la academia- comenzó el profesor Brown mientras el resto de los estudiantes terminaba de acomodar sus baúles en el claustro- éste es el edificio principal en donde están la mayoría de los salones y laboratorios de práctica, la mayor parte de sus asignaturas se impartirán aquí- comenzó a explicar mientras los guiaba a través del claustro hasta el otro lado del edificio y cruzaron una puerta tan grande como la de la entrada

Al salir se toparon de frente con tres edificios más, uno a la izquierda de color marfil y de 2 pisos, en medio y hasta el fondo otro de color coral y a la derecha uno de un piso pero bastante alto color mostaza.

-bien chicos, éstos son los terrenos principales de la academia que están resguardados, al igual que los 4 edificios, por una barda que cuenta con las debidas protecciones en casos necesarios- explicó señalando la barda que efectivamente rodeaba toda la academia- el edificio marfil de la izquierda es la enfermería donde también tomarán una asignatura, aquel del fondo- refiriéndose al color coral- son los dormitorios, y el de la derecha es el comedor. Éstos son básicamente los terrenos a los que tendrán acceso aunque solemos utilizar los terrenos exteriores para cierto tipo de prácticas, pero eso será notificado por sus profesores con anticipación- continuó mientras el grupo de jóvenes admiraban encantados y nerviosos el lugar- bien, ya es momento de la cena- concluyó mientras todos tomaban camino hacia el comedor

-ya era hora, muero de hambre- comentó Ron mientras seguían al grupo que se adentraba en el edificio

El comedor era bastante amplio, había varias mesas redondas en donde cabían 8 personas y al fondo una larga mesa que era para los profesores, detalle que le recordó Hogwarts. El alumbrado era un detalle genial al igual que las velas flotantes en Hogwarts, pues una serie de enredaderas adornaban las paredes de piedra hasta el techo y de ellas salían una serie de velas como si fueran flores que se encargaban de alumbrar el lugar junto con un gran candelabro en el techo.

-bien- comenzó el profesor Brown mientras todos se juntaban en el comedor en el que ya había alumnos de años mayores sentados, aguardando por sus compañeros para tomar la cena- aquí tengo sus documentos- indicó agitando unas hojas frente a sus ojos- en ellos encontrarán sus horarios de clase al igual que el número de sus dormitorios, pueden tomar asiento donde gusten en cuanto los reciban- terminó mientras se paseaba entre los alumnos entregando documentos

Aguardaron un par de minutos en el que algunos ya habían tomado asiento

-señor Malfoy- alzó la voz el profesor Brown buscando con la mirada entre las caras de los que aún aguardaban

-¡Malfoy!- se sorprendieron Harry y Ron mientras se miraban uno al otro desconcertados

**Fin del Chap.**

De nuevo mil gracias por la espera y ojala les haya gustado.

Reviews:

Macaen.- intenté no desaparecer mucho tiempo pero esto lleva su tiempo. Fue particularmente difícil imaginar, crear y armar todo, por que tuve que hacer dibujos, notas e investigaciones, entonces me llevó más tiempo, pero espero que haya valido la pena y me vea recompensada con muchos reviews. Gracias por tus ánimos y los exámenes fueron muy bien, gracias.

Hermioneyron.- quizás Ginny no haya reaccionado así pero bueno… son meras suposiciones, además tampoco creo que haya llorado a mares rogándole a Harry que no se fuera. A pesar de todo, Ginny siente miles de cosas y aunque te aseguro que le habría rogado a Harry que no se fuera en otra situación, lo que ella busca (pienso yo) es que Harry sea feliz. Ella está en un momento difícil y tal vez fuera necesario que hubiera un poco de tiempo entre ellos, para que cada uno enfrente y supere lo que haga falta. En cuanto a Ron, no tengo idea lo que Rowling pensó para él aunque confieso que pienso lo mismo que tu. Espero que pese a todo sigas disfrutando del fic y espero u comentario.

Sole.- Mira, pensé dejar a George así por que después de todo ya habían pasado varios días en el que a familia completa estaba deprimida en grandes extremos y prolongarlo más hubiera sido tedioso. Me pareció buen toque que ellos se estuvieran reponiendo en el momento en que Harry y Ron se fueran a la academia, además de que la familia Weasley siempre me pareció muy fuerte. No fue, a mi parecer, una reposición completa aún, pero buscan la manera de dejar todo como antes y lo he experimentado en carne propia, por eso me pareció más realista… pero cada quien tiene sus ideas y las respeto, pero espero que te siga gustando a pesar de éste variación. Gracias.

Niernath.- muchísimas gracias por ese review que me puso tan contenta, me alivia mucho saber que les gusta la manera en que se da todo y que finalmente el esfuerzo da frutos. Sé que las actualizacioes no son tan pronto como todos- inluída yo- quisiéramos pero la vida se encarga de atrasarme con eso, al igual que mi inspiración que de repente decide tomar vacaciones. Perdón por eso pero de verdad espero que esa opinión sobre el fic no cambie. Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.

Celina.- pues ya tuviste una probadita de lo que es la academia, y las cosas con ellos a penas comienzan. Pido un poco de paciencia para saber lo demás con respecto a los otros personajes, eso ya se ve en los siguientes capítulos, pero quise primero dedicar de lleno a la academia que es lo relevante por el momento, peor no te preocupes, que lo demás pronto se va a saber. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Foaby.- de nuevo perdón por la tardanza pero ya te imaginarás lo que costó hacer todo lo que pasó, pero espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo. Me esforzaré por que así sea. Espero recibir otro review que me saque una sonrisa y me ponga muy feliz.

Mao Ayanami pl.- vaya, espero que no dejes esa costumbre de dejar esos reviews por que a las dos ya nos afecta la falta de neuronas, pero no me apresuro por que las pobres siguen en proceso de regeneración. A mi también me gustó la plática de que era correcto testificar por que como dijiste, ellos algo hicieron aunque no fueran peritas en dulce y eso me pareció bueno marcarlo.

Ya viste un poquito de la escuela de aurores que me costó uno y la mitad del otro hacerlo pero finalmente lo logré (y esos errorcitos fueron de mi querido corrector ortográfico, así que ya los arreglé después de soltar un par de maldiciones jejejeje), y para Hermione todavía hay que esperar un poco más, pero no comas ansias si no me sobre cargo y el proceso de regeneración se va a la basura jajajajajaja. También me gustó el escrito de Ginny (¿será por que yo lo escribí?) Jajajajajaja no sé pero también me gustó. Deja tu comentario loca que los estaré esperando.

Afrokd.- bueno sé que a todos nos hubiera gustado que Harry hiciera mil cosas antes de irse, pero para calmar ansias fue que apareció aquel vistazo a los pensamientos de Harry, para saber un poco más de cómo se sentía él y lo que pensaba de la situación. De verdad agradezco muchísimo tus reviews, me dejaste muy contenta con todo lo que me dijiste por que finalmente es cierto que ha costado un poco mantener de cierta forma la línea y el estilo de Rowling y agregar de mi cosecha sin estropearlo. En serio muchas gracias. Espero que esa opinión no cambie y cumplir con las expectativas tan altas que hay sobre mi trabajo aunque las actualizaciones no sean tan frecuentes, pero prefiero mil veces tomarme el tiempo para hacerlo y quedar satisfecha con los capítulos en lugar de subir cualquier cosa y decepcionar a muchas personas incluyéndome a mi. Gracias otra vez y esperaré por el nuevo review.

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una_

_Que éste sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	9. Primera semana en La Academia

Que tal! Por fin estoy de regreso!

Sé que tardé mucho en regresar y me disculpo por eso pero la universidad me absorbió completamente y no me ha dejado tiempo para nada extra y hasta horas de sueño me ha robado… pero por fin me hice de un tiempecito para escribir el capítulo. Lo siento muchísimo y gracias por su comprensión y enorme paciencia.

Capítulo # 9 "Primera semana en La Academia"

Querido Harry:

Cinco días han estado en la academia y tuvimos que conformarnos con una corta carta que decía que estabas bien! Espero se te ocurra algo más que eso en la próxima o de verdad comenzaré a pensar que hechizan a los alumnos de ese lugar.

Lamento eso, pero esperaba más detalles. Al ser un lugar nuevo, con gente diferente y lejos de aquí estoy segura de que han de haber muchas cosas emocionantes y esperaba que me contaran más sobre ello.

Supongo que tendré que esperar… pero aguardo mejores detalles en las siguientes cartas que me envíes.

Por aquí las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que se fueron. Todos están concentrados en sus trabajos como siempre. Percy regresó a casa y resulta extraño escucharlo quejarse de algún método mal planeado por el Ministerio o incluso sus conversaciones con papá. Hay una armonía entre ellos como si nada hubiera pasado y a papá le encanta conversar de estas cosas con alguien que comparta sus opiniones la mayoría de las veces. Mamá poco a poco recupera su humor y aunque de repente se le llega a escapar alguna lágrima, la he notado más tranquila y eso me reconforta, y supongo también que el regreso de Percy ha influido en ello. A George es al que más trabajo le ha costado todo esto, pero el trabajo le ayuda a olvidar malos momentos… sabes como son todos así que creo que no te sorprendería mucho nada de lo que te cuente.

¿Supiste las nuevas de Hermione? Les escribió a la mañana siguiente de que se fueron pese a que traté de convencerla de que en unas cuantas horas no tendrían mucho que contar. Supongo que no se acostumbra a la idea de separase de ustedes tanto tiempo después de 7 años en que fueron inseparables, pero no se olviden de mantenerla al tanto de cada movimiento que hagan. Sospecho que la invadiría la desesperación si la dejaran incomunicada más de tres días, ya sabes como es ella.

Recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. Al parecer seguirá en pie para éste ciclo escolar bajo la dirección de McGonagall, aunque creo que esto no es nuevo para ti ya que algo apareció en El Profeta el otro día, pero se dice estuvieron muy ocupados completando la lista de profesores.

Los echo mucho de menos. Nada será lo mismo sin ustedes por aquí… supongo que las cosas ya eran así desde hace varios meses, pero creo que aún no me acostumbro a la idea. Estaré esperando por más noticias. Cuídate mucho.

Te quiere:

Ginny.

Harry dejó a un lado la carta de Ginny tras terminarla de leer. Soltó un suspiro mientras recordaba sus últimas líneas y tomó un pergamino nuevo para escribir la respuesta a la carta.

Tras cinco días dentro de la academia apenas le había dado tiempo de escribir unas pocas líneas con todas las actividades que tenían por hacer. Comenzó a pensar en todas ellas mientras comenzaba a hacer sus trazos sobre el papel. Ahora que era sábado, tenía algo de tiempo para sentarse a redactar una carta apta para satisfacer las necesidades curiosas de la pelirroja, al igual que las de Hermione y los señores Weasley.

¿Qué si sabía las nuevas de Hermione? Desde luego… y se llevó tremenda sorpresa en cuanto recibió esa carta. La castaña había decidido involucrarse en el ministerio, con la esperanza de ayudar a mantener ese lugar en el buen camino. Había estado comunicándose con Kingsley quien la había ayudado a ingresar, aunque por supuesto debía llevar a cabo ciertos estudios antes de ser un miembro activo dentro del ministerio. Así que se encontraba estudiando con gente experimentada dentro del ministerio. Además, también había contado que gracias a Kingsley por fin había podido localizar a sus padres y los había traído de vuelta. Sin mencionar que las pocas líneas que recibió por parte de ellos (Harry y Ron) tampoco la habían hecho muy feliz, y les sorprendió no haber recibido una howler con tremendo contenido por ello.

Harry comenzó a ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza, listo para llevarlos al papel en lo que sería una extensa carta. Cinco días habían sido suficientes para llevarse grandes sorpresas. Desde los primeros momentos que estuvo en el lugar, hasta las clases, los profesores y sus compañeros…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo flash back ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos mientras buscaban con la mirada entre el grupo de jóvenes a su alrededor, hasta que vieron aparecer de entre ellos una melena platinada.

-aquí estoy- se anunció el chico

-bienvenido señor Malfoy- lo saludó el profesor Brown mientras le entregaba sus documentos

-¿qué hace ese por aquí?- susurró Ron mientras le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria al rubio

-no lo sé- le respondió Harry y en ese momento el rubio percibió la mirada de ambos y no hizo gesto alguno en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron

-¿se les perdió algo?- dijo el rubio en respuesta a la penetrante y confusa mirada que el par le dedicaba

-hasta donde estaba enterado ésta era escuela para Aurores, así que no creo que figures aquí- respondió Ron a lo que el rubio le devolvió una sonrisa burlona

- si bueno, te aseguro que no vine precisamente por que disfrute de tu presencia. El tener que verte de nuevo todos los días es el peor castigo, considerando a los escregutos dentro de la lista-

-en serio Malfoy- habló Harry mientras intentaba calmar a Ron- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Draco soltó un gran suspiro antes de responder

-es parte de la sentencia en la que, como sabes, debemos prestar nuestros servicios al ministerio. A mi padre lo ubicaron en un área y a mi me enviaron aquí, para que preste mis servicios como auror- explicó con incomodidad mientras dirigía la vista a otros lugares que no fueran Harry y Ron

-claramente no estaban concientes de la gran tontería que cometieron- comentó de nuevo Ron

-cierto- asintió el rubio- fue una tontería que te aceptaran en la academia, aunque supongo que el tenerte aquí sería el equivalente a tener a Peeves en Hogwarts. Confío en que se darán cuenta de eso muy pronto- rió

-señor Potter- llamó el profesor Brown interrumpiendo la discusión, mientras le buscaba ansioso con la mirada

-aquí estoy- se anunció Harry con voz tenue, tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible, y aún así, tanto el profesor Brown, como las demás personas alrededor que lograron escuchar le miraban penetrantemente

-un honor conocerlo señor Potter- dijo el profesor mientras le extendía todos sus documentos- estoy seguro que nos dará grandes sorpresas en estos años- le sonrió el hombre mostrando toda esa perfecta dentadura- y contar con usted como auror le será valioso al ministerio y al mundo mágico. Sea bienvenido-

-gracias-

-bueno- continuó el rubio- supongo que será inevitable que nos veamos durante los próximos 3 años de nuestras vidas, así que supongo que los veré después- y se alejó un par de mesas de ellos en donde tomó asiento

- ha de ser alguna especie de karma- comentó Ron dirigiéndole una última mirada a Draco

-señor Weasley- llamó el profesor Brown

-aquí estoy- respondió el pelirrojo

-bienvenido sea señor Weasley, un honor tenerlo aquí también- dijo el profesor extendiéndole sus documentos

-gracias- sonrió el pelirrojo- parece ser que somos compañeros de habitación- comentó mientras revisaba los papeles de Harry

-de nuevo- rió Harry

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dejó a un lado la página que acababa de escribir y sonrió tras recordar los sucesos de aquella semana. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Las risas provenientes del exterior atrajeron su atención y asomó la vista a la ventana de la derecha en la que un grupo de chicos se divertían en ese caluroso sábado, arrojándose agua con sus varitas y rompían en sonoras carcajadas. La puerta de la habitación pronto se abrió dando paso a Ron que con rostro agotado se sentó sobre su cama.

-¿Qué hay Ron?- saludó el pelinegro- ¿en donde has estado?-

-contestando una carta de Hermione- contestó con desgano

-no pierdes el tiempo- rió Harry

- tuve que hacerlo antes de que decidiera enviarme una Howler… aunque la carta que me envió no distó mucho de serlo-

-pobre, se siente un poco desubicada ahora que estudiamos en sitios separados… aunque no dudo que muriera por saludar a su Ronnie-

-calla Potter que yo sé por donde atacarte-

-no te atreves-dijo Harry tras una carcajada

-¿estas seguro Potty Potter?- y le lanzó un cojín directo a la cabeza

-oh vaya, tenías que empezar por ahí….-

- te lo dije- rió con satisfacción antes de concentrar su mirada en los papeles sobre el escritorio- muy pronto para trabajar en deberes ¿no crees?-

-contesto cartas- respondió Harry- la carta que envié a La Madriguera no cumplió sus expectativas al parecer-

-ah si, ya recibí mis reclamos. Ginny dice que me estoy comportando como un Horklump, cuando normalmente soy peor que una Mandrágora joven- Harry estalló en carcajadas

- te describe bastante bien- Ron le dedicó una mirada asesina

-pues yo creo que tanto tiempo junto a Hermione le ha hecho daño-

-tal vez, peo eso solo significa que tendrás que resignarte a escribir 2 extensas cartas cada semana-

-eso me temía- suspiró el pelirrojo y dejó caer la espalda sobre la cama en la que estaba sentado

Se hizo el silencio y Harry regresó la vista a la carta que estaba escribiendo revisando el contenido de las hojas y aquello que le faltaba contar.

-¿estas ansioso por la clase del lunes?- Ron cortó el silencio

-¿práctica contra maldiciones?-

-la misma-

-pues suena interesante, pero he tenido mucho de eso en mi vida, supongo- rió Harry

-si todo sale bien, podré enviarle una maldición a Malfoy- Ron se incorporó con una mirada soñadora

-¿de nuevo con eso?-

-bueno, ese ha sido mi sueño desde el primer día…-

-no creo que al profesor le agrade-

-bueno, una piedra directo en la cabeza no hace daño a nadie- Harry se echo a reír por las ocurrencias de su pelirrojo amigo

-por cierto- Ron rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una carta- te llegó esta carta, es de la madre de Tonks-

-gracias- Harry la recibió y comenzó a revisarla

-¿te has escrito con ella cierto?-

-si- asintió Harry- le he estado enviando dinero para ella y para Ted y le he pedido que me escriba seguido para saber como se encuentran y si necesitan alguna cosa. Dice que en cuanto se recupere organizará el bautizo- comentó leyendo el contenido

-también se repone rápido-

-su nieto le ha ayudado bastante con ello. Además tus padres la visitan seguido y Ginny y Hermioe le han apoyado mucho con Ted-

-lo sé……bueno ¿Qué te parece si practicamos Quidditch por un rato?-

-suena bien- asintió Harry

-perfecto, recoge tu escoba y andando-

Ambos tomaron sus respectivas escobas y salieron del dormitorio. El atardecer se acercaba tiñendo el cielo de un leve rosado que poco a poco comenzó a ponerse rojizo. Los otros alumnos que habían estado en los terrenos poco a poco se retiraban, unos a los dormitorios y otros al comedor a aguardar por la cena mientras conversaban. Harry y Ron se dirigieron al terreno junto a los dormitorios, que era de espacio suficiente y en donde no molestaban a nadie.

-empecemos con lanzamientos, quiero mejorar mis bloqueos- comentó Ron mientras le arrojaba a Harry una de sus pelotas

Harry montó ágilmente en la escoba y se elevó en el aire un poco antes que Ron.

-de acuerdo ¿estás listo?- Ron asintió

Harry comenzó un vuelo en zigzag jugando un poco con la pelota antes de lanzársela a Ron que apenas logró rozarla. El pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo mientras Harry se alejaba riendo a buscar la pelota.

-tranquilo, la falta de costumbre nos afectó un poco a ambos- tranquilizó Harry

-no importa, hazlo de nuevo-

El pelinegro se lanzó de nuevo en diferentes vuelos y Ron adoptó otras posiciones defensivas. Continuaron jugando una media hora más en la que ambos comenzaban a recuperar su antiguo nivel de juego y Ron ya empezaba a evitar las pelotas y regresar los lanzamientos de Harry.

-esa estuvo bastante bien- aplaudió Harry

-una más antes de terminar-

-está bien-

De nuevo comenzó un vuelo rápido para confundir al pelirrojo y lanzó la pelota en el omento en que creyó a Ron distraído, y éste regresó el lanzamiento con un golpe de la parte trasera de la escoba y la pelota se desvió del campo con fuerza hacia la enfermería.

-¡rayos!- Harry se lanzó por ella a gran velocidad y logró golpearla en dirección a Ron antes de que se estrellara con una de las ventanas

La pelota viajó justo en dirección a la cabeza de Ron a una velocidad que podría noquearlo por un par de horas. Ron atrapó la pelota a mano limpia y bajó hasta tocar el suelo y Harry le imitó.

-esa estuvo bastante cerca. Tu instinto de matanza no ha cambiado- suspiró Ron con la mano en la cabeza mientras Harry se acercaba un poco alterado- buen golpe-

-gracias-

Ambos se soltaron a reír sonoramente. Harry revolvió el cabello del pelirrojo amistosamente y el otro le propinó un leve empujón.

-no me atrevería Ronnie. Le temo más al poder de Hermione y le tengo gran aprecio a mi vida-

-eres un cobarde-

-soy precavido. Hay mucha diferencia. Detestaría tener que decirle que dejé a su Ronnie sin cabeza y eso sería peor que el Colacuerno Húngaro, y mira que yo los conozco de cerca-

-muy gracioso-

-esa ha sido una excelente demostración- llamó una chica que se acercaba a ellos de piel blanca, largo cabello negro y ojos azules- veo que no mentían los rumores sobre sus habilidades en Quidditch y sería grandioso tenerlos en el equipo- comentó sonriente

-¿de que hablas?- interrumpió Harry

- Soy Anne, capitana del equipo de Quidditch de la academia. Ustedes vienen de Hogwarts, así que creo que están familiarizados con los torneos de Quidditch, pero aquí los manejamos un poco diferente. Aunque solemos jugar partidos aquí entre los mismos alumnos de la academia, también solemos crear torneos de vez en cuando en el que el equipo principal de la academia se enfrenta al equipo de otras escuelas alrededor del mundo-

-ah cierto, así forman a los equipos representativos de cada país-

-correcto- asintió la chica- y justo ahora estamos buscando jugadores, y ustedes son perfectos-

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno, por fin he logrado terminar. Honestamente, el capítulo costó bastante trabajo de armar, por que después de tanto tiempo sin escribir le perdí un poco el hilo y además mi inspiración no quería despertar, por lo que no ha quedado tan bien como me hubiera gustado, incluso un poco aburrido tal vez, pero eso lo deciden ustedes. Solo les pido comprensión y les agradezco su paciencia y su apoyo, de verdad muchas gracias. Espero que pese a todo lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus muchos reviews.

Reviews:

Macaen.- muchísimas gracias por toda tu comprensión con mis demoras pero la universidad está acabando con mis horas de inspiración y eso también me molesta. Fue un verdadero alivio saber que mi idea de la academia fue tan bien recibida y me alegra que te gustara. Es un peso menos en mi personita jajajaja. Espero esto te haya gustado también, aunque estoy teniendo mis dudas… aguardaré por tu review y tus opiniones

Celina.- Bueno, el asunto de Malfoy quedó semi resuelto por que aún tendrá participación, pero espero que hasta aquí la historia siga sin perder encanto que ha costado un poco jajajajaja… ojalá lo hayas disfrutado y espero tus opiniones

Jor.- ya no recibí otro review tuyo después, pero no importa, espero que lo que hayas leído te haya gustado tanto como los dos primeros capítulos. El asunto de aquella chica ya quedó atrás y afortunadamente no volvió a dejarme nada después de mi inocente nota. De verdad aprecio mucho que tanta gente me haya apoyado en eso por eso no me canso de agradecerles al contestar sus reviews… aunque si espero que me dejen muchos muchos más por que me animan. Esteré aguardando por los tuyos ^^

Boterito9467.- me agrada que tengas esa opinión del fic por que yo también lo creí así. No quiero adelantar por que se enterarán de todo esto más adelante, solo encárgate de disfrutar cada capítulo y yo hago lo demás jejejeje. No se olviden de mi pobre fic y dejenme sus comentarios.

Foaby.- ya me imagino que seguramente me tiraste mil maldiciones y seguramente algo de vudú (eso explicaría algunos dolores jeje) y en verdad siento mucho haber tardado tanto. No me quiero imaginar como estás si con 6 días ya querías golpearme, mucho más con 5 meses. De verdad lo siento, así que creo que tendré que soportar los tomatazos por eso, pero no olvides enviármelos jajajajaja. Y pues… todos los reviews me sacan sonrisas aunque se rían de mi, yo lo hago muy seguido jajaja, tan solo me agrada ver que mi humilde idea es bien aceptada. Espero ansiosa los comentarios.

Hardrak.- que bueno que mi propuesta te agrade así. Quise hacer este fic por las mismas razones, por que también he encontrado historias en las que las cosas toman rumbos extraños o que no cuadran muy bien, sobretodo con el epilogo del libro. También creo que poner a Harry y Ginny juntos tan pronto no queda, sobretodo por que Ginny adoraba a todos sus hermanos y perder uno es horrible, y si encima le agregamos que Harry la presione en el sentido de que la haga pensar en otras cosas cuando esta tan lastimada… se vuelve loca, y no creo que él sea tan inconciente. La otra opción no es tan descabellada aunque concuerdo contigo en que suele ser una simple discusión y se dejan de ver por años y etc. Me gustó la idea de dejar que se dieran su tiempo. Harry se debe acostumbrar a un nuevo tipo de vida y Ginny debe superar y madurar la idea de la pérdida de su hermano y dejar que en general la familia se recupere como dijiste. En verdad me alivia que les guste tanto y espero que así sea todavía y aguardaré por esoe reviews que me has prometido XD. Grcias.

Esteban.- bueno, no me has visto conectada por que tú tampoco lo haces muy seguido. Cuando quieras, estaré por ahí la mayoría de las veces. Aguardo por comentarios y eso incluye los tuyos también. Espero te haya gustado.

Mao Ayanami pl.- jajajajaja yo sé en que lugar pensaste con esa descripción pero bueno, no es un estilo muy común y lo manejé un poquito diferente. Puede ser que los tantos traumas que me ha creado hayan surtido efecto aunque de eso ya fue hace mucho jajajaja pero tu me has visto en peores crisis jajajajaja. Y sí, TENIA que usar Tokio Hotel y que genial que además la canción cuadrara no crees? Eso lo hizo más bonito. Qua capítulo tan genial y solo por eso. Ya sabes que difícilmente podría dejar a Draco aparte, sería un sacrilegio hacerlo y tengo planecillos para él jojojojo. Tú no estas perdonada de los reviews, así que tienes tarea eh! Nos estamos viendo mujer.

Ginny*-*: actualicé lo más pronto que pude, con el poco tiempo y la escasa inspiración. De verdad espero que no haya ido tan mal y que lo hayas disfrutado.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y aprovecho para desearles una Feliz Navidad y un exitoso y muy buen año nuevo. Espero que se la pasen muy bien y nos estaremos viendo. 

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar__"_


	10. Notas de la autora

Mis muy queridos lectores y amigos:

El principal motivo de este aviso es en primera para hacerles saber que sigo viva. Temerosa de que creyeran que abandoné todo he estado peleando conmigo misma, el tiempo y el coraje para venir a dejarles ésta nota que sé que encontrarán extraña, siendo que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Ya hace un año o más que éste proyecto ha quedado inconcluso y, repito, no se debe a que esté abandonado, sino que se encuentra en una SUSPENSION TEMPORAL.

Imperdonable el tiempo que ha ocurrido… lo sé, han olvidado la trama de la historia… lo sé, han perdido el hilo y el interés… lo sé. Pero las razones que me alejaron de mis fics han sido mucho más fuertes que yo y creo que esto merecen saberlo.

Primero que nada he sufrido de una crisis de inspiración provocado por un sinfín de cosas. Distintos problemas personales mantuvieron mi mente ocupada y por consiguiente tampoco estaba del todo bien emocionalmente como para atraer algo de inspiración. Después, una tragedia en mi familia me llevo a un desequilibrio sobretodo emocional que tuve incluso que tratar con un psicólogo y, hasta la fecha, aún sigo recuperándome de todo aquello. Finalmente, la excusa de siempre: la universidad, ya que se ha dado a la tarea de cargarme con muchísimo trabajo, muchos proyectos y deberes que me absorben completamente.

Como ven, todos los factores están combinados para hacer una mezcla desastrosa que ustedes y yo hemos sufrido ya un año, porque a mí también me agobia la falta de inspiración y la falta de mis sesiones para los capítulos, descargar ideas y sentimientos que tan cargadamente llegaban.

No todo es desgracia por fortuna, pese a todo esto estoy ya esforzándome por recuperar un poco de mi cerebro de antes y, por supuesto, agilizarlo en la costumbre de los capítulos y evitar prolongar más la espera, pero era importante para mi que estuvieran enterados y, sobretodo, que no perdieran esperanzas, pues los capítulos van a llegar… mas vale tarde que nunca.

A todos les agradezco muchísimo todo su apoyo y desde luego su comprensión que para mi son valiosísimos y de verdad que lo aprecio.

Su desquiciada escritora

Malfoys red-haired lover


End file.
